Bad Girl Gone Good
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: So, what happens when your average, rich, spoiled brat gets sent to a boarding school and gets on the wrong side with the most popular, bad boy in school? Interesting things of course!
1. I'm a real wild child

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

><p>Late Saturday afternoon, Dawn's alarm clock goes off. She groans and lazily slams the clock and shifts into another comfortable position in her gigantic king-sized bed. Even though it was already 1'oclock in the afternoon, Dawn showed no movement of getting out of bed. Most likely, from that <em>killer<em> party last night. But what can you expect from a rich, snobby, spoiled brat? All they do is party, and spend their daddy's money. Especially if we are talking about Dawn here.

Ursula, Dawn's so called best friend burst through the door "Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!" she screamed excitedly as she jumped on Dawn's bed trying to wake her.

Dawn groans, and covers her head with a pillow, "Go away, I'm sleeping…" she stated in annoyed tired tone.

Ursula lets out a high-pitched squeal, that makes Dawn groan even more. "No way, sleeping beauty! Today is your birthday" She squeaks, as she drags on the 'day'.

Dawn jumps up in realization, while knocking Ursula off the bed, "Today's my birthday!" She stated while smiling huge.

Ursula groaned when she hit the floor, "O-ow! Yes, it is glad you finally noticed, now get your ass out of that bed, we have a huge party to plan now that you are finally sixteen!" she faked a sweet tone.

* * *

><p><em>A couple of hours later…<em>

Ursula sighs while going through a list of papers, "De-de, this is hopeless. It's too late now, we should've planned your sweet sixteen months ago." She whined.

Dawn rolled her eyes, and shakes her head. "Oh Ur, haven't you learned anything in the past few years? It's _never _too late to throw a party." She replied with a smirk on her face. Dawn grabbed her IPhone in one hand, and takes a bite from her sandwich in the other hand. "Just…" she starts, using that pretty little phone of hers, "One text to Barry and the whole student body of Twinleaf High will be here." She stated confidently as she tosses her phone on the counter, Dawn glances back at Ursula with a deviant look in her eyes. "Let the party begin…" She said in a mischievous tone.

_Later that night…_

A random girl in Dawn's clique came up to her, "Girl, this party's amazing! How did you get your dad to agree?" She says while she giggles, clearly drunk out of her mind.

Dawn rolled her eyes in annoyance, clearly this girl was a hot mess. "Who said he knew about this?" She smirked, while laughing.

The random girl gasps, and squeals, "Like, oh my god! I wish I could be as courageous as you are!" she stated while trying not to fall over.

Dawn puts a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady, not wanting her to hurt herself, She lets out a laugh "Oh, girl, you will never be." Dawn stated while setting her down on the couch.

Ursula walks up with two glasses of champagne in her hands, "Here De-de." She smiled wickedly handing Dawn a glass.

Dawn grinned, "Thanks Ur." She raises the glass to her pretty pink plump lips. "Happy fucking birthday to me." She drinks the champagne in one gulp. "Get me another one Ur." She demands her "friend".

Ursula rolled her eyes in discrete, "Sure." She says in a dry tone, Ursula walks away to get her another glass knowing that if she didn't Dawn would be pissed at her, and she definitely didn't want to piss off the only idiotic friend that buys her everything in the world, so she just put up with her to get free things. But what Dawn doesn't know can't hurt her, right?

Ursula walks back a minute later, "Here ya go De-de, Cheers to you." She stated sweetly, as she handed the glass to Dawn and lifted hers up to clink glasses with hers.

Dawn accepts the glass, and smiles at her friend and clinks her glass together with Ursula's and starts to drink her champagne.

_One drink leads to another, and soon enough everything went black for Dawn. _

_The next day_

* * *

><p>Dawn was passed out on the couch, laying with some random guy, only wearing her bra and skirt. While her best friend Ursula is passed out on the floor fully dressed with another random guy.<p>

All of a sudden, Dawn's father Johan, walks in and has finally reached his breaking point. He had enough of his daughter's wild antics, he loves her, but she is turning into somebody who isn't his daughter anymore. He started to scream to wake up his daughter, and the lovely company she had over.

Dawn wakes up at the sound of yelling, _what the hell, _she thought angrily.

"Young lady, would you mind telling me what the hell happened here?" Dawn's father grunted out in anger.

Dawn's eyes-widen seeing her father, she sits up quickly, "Daddy! What are you doing here?" She smiles sweetly, obviously trying to play 'sweet daughter card'. "I thought you were on a business trip? How was it?" Dawn asked lamely, as she tried to change the subject.

Dawn's father growled angrily, he kicked the guy on the floor next to Ursula, so that they can get the fuck out of his house. "You two, get the hell out of here, NOW!" he screamed angrily, while startling them.

The guy who was next to Dawn, "Sheesh, old man! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The guy laughed stupidly.

Dawn's father glared at the boy, the two boys obviously felt terrified. They ran around like crazy men trying to collect all of their belongings and left faster than 'rapidash'.

"Ursula, please take your things and go home." He stated firmly, glancing at her scared face.

Ursula nods her head, and walks away not feeling any remorse for how much trouble Dawn was about to be in.

Dawn groaned in annoyance, rolling her eyes. "Arceus, daddy! Why are you bitching at us like this? We were just having fun!" she whined, while pouting and crossing her arms, like the spoiled brat she is.

Johan, started pacing back and forth. Throwing his hands up in a vivid rage, "Dawn! I don't even know what to do with you anymore!" he stated angrily, but with a disappointing tone.

"You can just let me die, like you did with mom." Dawn responded in an angrily bitter tone.

He throws an incredulous look at his daughter, "This is the final straw, Dawn. You are going to that boarding school, whether you like it or not!" he yelled at his daughter, while glaring at her.

"Yeah, right! You can't make me go too some stupid prep school." Dawn, said dryly.

"Yes I can make you, and I will. Next week you will be there, I already enrolled you, so there's no going back until you know how to behave yourself!" He spat harshly.

"You can't make me, I'm not going. Not in a million years!" She screamed back at her father.

"We'll see about that." Johan smirks at his daughter. He turns to walk away but stops and turns around, "And clean up this mess. Now." He added on, then turned back around to leave the room.

"UGH!" Dawn screams in frustration, as she watches him walk away. "You think by sending me to boarding school is somehow magically going to straighten me out?" She yells back at his retreating figure.

Her father ignored her.

"Well, you're wrong! I'll be back before the end of the semester! You just watch!" Still screaming even though he is not in the room with her anymore.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later,<em>

Dawn met up with her best friend, they are going on one of their annual shopping sprees, and an emergency one since Dawn is so mad. She thought what would make her feel better? Of course, SHOPPING!

"I can't believe he actually enrolled me in Unova Academy." She spat harshly, as she was putting her things away in her Michael Kors bag.

Ursula rolled her eyes at Dawn, "Well, De-de he did warn you, and I remember his exact words; 'I do not want to see anything wrong with this house when I get back. And if I find out you had another party, that boarding school is looking better and better.'" Ursula mimicked Dawn's fathers' voice.

Dawn gave her an strange look, "Okay, that was seriously creepy, I don't even remember him saying that!" She said exasperatedly.

Ursula laughed, "That is because I am a much better listener then you are. Now don't you want to go shopping for your new school? After all, you don't want to make a bad first impression." Ursula squeaked, in her fake tone, while flipping her hair.

Dawn smirked, "I do want to make a first bad impression, but definitely not in fashion. So let's go to Bloomingdales." She stated.

"Yay! I saw this amazing 3 thousand pokédollar dress that I was **dying **to get!" Ursula stated excitedly, but then pretended to be sad, "But I couldn't afford it. But I bet it would look great on you! So why don't you buy it?!" She spoke in a fake happy tone.

Dawn felt truly sorry for her friend, not knowing that Ursula was faking the whole time. "No need to worry! I'll buy it for you!" She smiles sweetly at her friend.

"Oh, De-de you don't have to do that" Ursula said faking innocence. _'Wow, this girl is such an idiot' _Ursula said in her thoughts.

Dawn puts a hand on Ursula's shoulder, "I know. But I want too. Now come on, I'll pack later." She smiles genuinely at her friend.

_Later that day._

Johan, Dawn's father, was in the kitchen just going through some bills, when one big one caught his attention. He stares down at the piece of paper in disbelief, and calls out "DAWN!"

Dawn comes down stairs, and makes her way into the kitchen with an annoyed look on her face, "What, do you want dad?" she asked in a bothersome tone.

Dawn's father, held up the bill in her face, "What in the world is this?!" He asks her in disbelief.

Dawn looked confused, "A bill." She stated like a question.

Johan throws down the paper on the counter, extremely frustrated and fed up with his daughter, "Dawn! Who the hell spends 20 thousand pokédollars at Bloomingdales?!" He asked furiously.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I needed some new clothes for the _lovely _boarding school you are sending me too." Dawn responded with a sarcastic remark, with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Dawn's father sighed in aggravation, "There are people starving all over the world looking for something to eat, and you spend thousands on insignificant stuff!" He spat harshly, glaring down at his daughter.

Where was the little girl he and her mother raised, ever since the accident they both weren't the same, and somehow he knew it was his fault. He pushed his daughter away when she needed him the most. But can you blame him? She looks exactly like her mother, even with the same optimistic, kind-hearted personality, well _she used to be._

Dawn scoffs, "Clothes are not stupid, insignificant stuff, I need them to go out, and to keep me warm. Unless you want me to go out naked, now that is something else." She smirked at her comeback.

Johan angrily pulls at his hair, "I don't even know why I bother talking to you, it's like I'm talking to a wall." He stated in a frustrated tone.

Dawn looked hurt for a second, then that look turned into anger, "Then don't bother, it's not like you ever did anyway." She screamed out.

Dawn's father saw that hurt look on his daughters face, he now knows his daughter is in there somewhere, deep down. He sighs softly, while running his fingers through his hair, it's all _his _fault that she is like this. Hopefully her going to this school will make her a better person, the good girl he once knew she was.

* * *

><p><em>Early Sunday morning,<em>

Screams for his daughter to come down the stairs, "Dawn! Come on! We're going to be late!" he said as he let out a sigh.

Dawn ruggedly drags herself down the stairs, with the maid holding all of her bags. "Okay, I get why you're sending me there, but what I don't get is you having the need to get me there yourself." She states in frustration.

Johan, lets out a laugh, "I wasn't born yesterday, Dawn. I know how your mind works." He stated while smirking at his daughter.

Dawn smiled innocently, "What? You think I'll bribe the chauffer to change the direction and take me to the beach house instead?" She dryly spoke.

"Well, would you look at that, I didn't even have to say it." He responded back.

Dawn rolls her eyes, tired of this little game her father was playing, it's enough that he is making her go to this school, now he is going to baby her, and drop her off like a little girl? Did he not trust her, hell she's surprised that he is smarter then he looks.

"Let's just get this over with already." She groaned, while she starts to walk out of the house with her dad and maid following.

Dawn's father sees the maid struggling holding all of Dawn's bags, and sighs for Dawn not helping her at all. He takes the bags out of the maid's hands before she fell, and thanked her and apologized for his daughter's behavior. The maid bowed and went back inside the house. He then placed Dawn's bags in the trunk, while Dawn was glaring at him harshly. The chauffer opened up the doors so Dawn and he could both get in the limo.

Dawn still being pissed that she even has to go to this stupid school, sits as far away as she can from her father in the limo. She crosses her arms against her chest looks the other way, pouting and planning to ignore her father the whole ride. She honestly was acting like a brat, I mean it's just boarding school, nothing interesting will happen…right?

_Well, at least that's what she thought…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO, hi people! This is a new story I am working on :) I am still working on Pointless, so check out that if you haven't already! but I wanted to write a story about my fav Poke couple Ikarishipping, but I am going to add another couple, anyone want to guess what the other main couple will be? :) Please review, and sorry for grammar mistakes, but criticism is always welcomed! Thank you :)**


	2. Why you gotta be so rude

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

><p>Dawn and her father finally arrive at the school, after a long drive, and a flight later. Dawn steps out of the limo and takes a look at the school that is made of marble, and gives a look of disgust.<p>

Johan, Dawn's father, steps behind her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He stated in awe of the huge school.

She rolled her eyes, "If by beautiful, you mean disgustingly ugly. Then I agree, it is the most beautiful thing I ever seen." She stated sarcastically, while crossing her arms over her chest.

Johan rolls his eyes at his daughter, "If you want to make friends, then you need to cut back on the rich snobby attitude, and be nice for once, Dawn. Or else, you're going to be alone for the rest of the school year." He spoke while glaring at her.

Dawn scoffed, "I won't even be here the rest of the school year." She stated.

"Yes you will." Johan states firmly, and starts to help the chauffer get all of Dawn's bags out of limousine and places them right beside her.

All of a sudden, a beautiful, model-looking women walked over to the Berlitz's.

"You must be Johan Berlitz, It is very nice to finally meet you in person." The blonde haired women spoke, while shaking his hand and smiling.

Johan smiles kindly at her, "Nice to meet you too, Cynthia."

Cynthia then looks at Dawn, and smiles genuinely, "And you must be Dawn. It is very nice to meet you." She spoke while offering her hand to shake.

Dawn looks at her, and glances at her hand, while rolling her eyes and looks away, "I can't say the same thing about you." She mumbled.

Cynthia clears her throat, and awkwardly puts her hand down, "You will love it here. The students are very welcoming. It will be just like home." She states sweetly.

"I doubt that." Dawn grumbles again, while her father throws her an unbelievable stare. She finally realizes that this is all really happening and she is going to be spending the next few months here, she turns to her dad. "Daddy, come on. The joke's over. You can tell me that you were just playing with me and we can go home in peace." She says in a pleading emotional tone.

Dawn's father softens his glare, and shakes his head and kisses his daughter on the forehead. "I'm sorry sweets," He hugs her. "I'll see you in a few months." He spoke while getting into the limo and rolls down the window down, "And remember, I'm doing this because I love you." He softly says.

Dawn feels devastated, and feels abandoned all over again. She feels like she is about cry, but doesn't really know why, so she held back the tears and turns around facing the school not even giving one last look to her father.

"Alright, so you'll probably need someone to show you around and I've got just the right girl for it." She spoke, while spotting someone. "Misty! Come over here please." Cynthia stated, while waving her hand over.

An orange haired girl walked over their way, and smiled brightly at the both of them, "Hello Cynthia." She said, in enthusiastic tone.

Dawn stares 'Misty' down, and thinks _Great, just what I need, and overly perky chick who can't even dress herself showing me around." _She rolled her eyes, annoyingly.

Cynthia puts her hand on Dawn's back, "This is Dawn, the girl I told you about. I need you to show her around the school. Help her find her classes and blend in a little." The young principal stated.

Misty smiles, "Don't worry Cynthia, I'm sure we will get along great." The orange haired, girl spoke happily.

Cynthia then turns to Dawn, "I'll leave you with Misty, She will help you get your bags to your dorm and unpack. You will start your classes tomorrow. You are in good hands." She winked at her, while walking away.

Misty, smiles at Dawn. "So let's get your bags to your room, and then I can show around? Sound good?" Misty spoke while picking up one of her bags.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever." She spoke in a tired tone, and walks away from Misty, expecting her to carry all of her stuff.

Misty scoffed, and rolled her eyes. _Rude, _she thought angrily. She then sighed feeling bad for her. Misty picks up one bag easily, and then picked up the next bag. She tries to pick up the third one, but ends up having the other two fall out of her hand. "Dammit!" She yelled out in frustration.

All of a sudden, a very good looking, young man comes over, with black scruffy hair and a backwards baseball hat, and he chuckles. "Need some help with that?"

Misty looks up at him, in shock. Not knowing what to say or do. She stutters out, "Uh-um-I-um." She turns bright red, feeling incredibly embarrassed for some reason.

The good looking guys grins goofily, "Is that a yes or a no." He lets out a laugh.

She snaps out of it, "Yes! Um, thank you. That would be very helpful." She smiled nervously, while pushing her short orange hair behind her ear.

"Alright." He chuckles, and grabs two bags easily, and then picks up the third one.

Misty then picks up the last bag, and they both started walking towards the dorm area of the school building.

As they both were walking, the good-looking man spoke up, "So, how was your break Mist?" grinning from ear to ear.

Misty felt incredibly nervous some reason, I mean they were friends right? No need to feel nervous, around a gorgeous looking guy, who happens to be one of your friends, and who you happen to have a huge crush on right? No big deal or anything at all. "Hot." She bluntly said without thinking, her eyes widen, at how wrong that sounded. "I mean fine. I-I- it was very boring…" She corrected quickly while stuttering, _smooth, Misty, Real smooth _she thought bitterly.

She paused for a second, "So, you cut your hair, huh?" She responds, while trying to change the subject.

Ash's grin turned into a smirk, "Yeah, like it better that way?" He asked, trying to tease her.

Misty let out a giggle, "Yeah, it looks good, I can actually see your face now." She said, while giving him a knowing look.

Ash chuckled, "Yeah, I thought that too. And I see you are finally wearing your hair down, it looks good." He complimented.

Misty blushed again, while pushing another hair behind her ear, and bites her lip. "Thanks." _Oh my god, I can't believe he noticed. Calm down Misty, you guys are friends. Just friends. _She thought to herself.

_They were now standing outside of her and Dawn's dorm room._

Ash puts the bags down, and steps beside Misty putting his hands in his pocket.

"So, um, thank you for the help Ash." Misty smiles nervously at him.

"No problem, Mist." He grins at her, "See ya later." He waves his hand off, while walking away.

Misty bit her lip, fighting off the urge to scream from excitement when she finally notices that Dawn wasn't following them. "Oh, shit." She says, "Wear is that girl?" She growls angrily.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, with Dawn<em>

Dawn, was walking around aimlessly, not having any idea where she was going. But ended up in one of the dorm houses anyway. She started looking for that orange haired girl, _what was her name again? Melanie? Melody? Miley? Mystery? Whatever, _she thought bitterly, not really caring. "Where the hell did that perky chick go?" She stated annoyingly.

While she was walking around, trying to find 'Misty' she hears a bunch of girls squealing loudly, and obnoxiously.

"I'm telling you, he like so wants to have sex with me!" the dark-haired girl, squealed out.

The sandy-haired girl, giggled loudly at her friend. "Of course he does Gigi, why would he not want you?" She complimented her friend enthusiastically.

Dawn rolled her eyes at their conversation, while walking past them, she mumbles. "Slut."

The girl named Giselle, turns around "Excuse me?" She let out in a high-pitched voice.

Dawn scoffed, "Was I talking to you? I don't think so. So, don't be all up in my business, k?" She spoke harshly.

Giselle gasped, and crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at the blunette, "And, like who the hell are you?"

"Did you not just hear a word I said?" Dawn spat out rudely.

Giselle's glare deepens, and she steps closer to Dawn, "Don't you know who I am?" She sneers.

Dawn stares her up and down, "No, and I have no interest in finding out." She spoke while walking away.

Misty was walking the opposite direction of Dawn, when she saw the altercation between Giselle and Dawn, her eyes widen, and she runs up to Dawn who walked away from Giselle.

"There you are!" She said while letting out a sigh of relief.

Before Dawn could say anything, she interrupted her. "Please tell me you were discussing fashion or boys or anything with Giselle and Serena." She pleaded not wanting to know the truth.

Dawn faked a laugh, and points at Giselle with her thumb, "You mean that pathetic trash? No. I was just telling her to mind her own business and not be all up in mine, Arceus I swear—"

Misty scoffed angrily, "And hour hasn't past and you already got yourself into trouble with the queen bees of the school, don't go walking off without me, got it?" She glared at her 'roommate'.

Dawn smirked at her, "I'm not making any promises." She stated dryly. While walking away again.

Misty sighs in frustration, _where is my mallet when I need it?! _She thought angrily. And followed Dawn, grabbing her hand and walks in the direction towards their room.

Dawn rolls her eyes, and sighs softly, and lets Misty lead them back to the room.

They both arrive at their shared dorm room.

"Alright, so this where you're going to be sleeping for the rest of the year." Misty explained to her.

Dawn scoffs, and looks around the room with disgust. "How do people live here?" She said dramatically.

"I really hope you enjoy being here." Misty stated sarcastically, but trying to be nice. Completely ignoring what Dawn said.

"Ha! Yeah, right, now can you just…" Motioning for Misty to get out, thinking it is only her room. "I need to unpack." She stated rudely.

Misty rolled her eyes, "If you need anything just ask." She stated exasperatedly.

"What are you the welcoming committee, or something?" She stated with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Misty smirked, "Nope, I'm your roommate." Clearly amused that she is getting a rise out of her new _lovely _roomie.

Dawn's jaw dropped in shock, "My what?!" She asked in disbelief.

Misty let out a laugh, "Roommate, Don't worry. I'm not some kind of neat freak. You can be as messy as you want. You can do whatever you want, I don't really care." She spoke nicely trying to become friends with her.

Dawn was just staring at her blankly, Misty started fidgeting under her stare. "You talk too much." Dawn stated dryly.

Misty giggled, "Yeah, I've been told. Anywho, get your unpacking done, then I'm going to show you around the school, and get you into the swing of things here." She responded sweetly.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Again, you talk too much. I think, I'm going to tell the principle to move you out of the room. Blabbing seriously gives me a headache." She fussed.

Misty sighed, trying to patient with Dawn's attitude, and not wanting to bring out her mallet. "I'm not going anywhere. This has been my room for the last couple of years, and it will stay that way. If you want to leave be my guest, because I really don't care anymore." She walks out of the room angrily and lets out a sigh of relief, for getting that off her chest.

Dawn rolled her eyes, and sneered, "God, it's about time she left. Ugh, why am I talking to myself?" She shakes her head, "This school is already making me crazy—Arceus I need to stop." She grumbles under her breath.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night<em>

Dawn was sitting on her bed, droning out Misty telling her rules, which she didn't really care to listen too.

"And no guys are allowed to be in our rooms, if you let a boy here, who knows what will happen to you." She explained to Dawn.

Dawn let out a dry laugh, "Ha, like I'm going to hook up with guys from here."

Misty laughed, "Anyways," she grabbed a bag filled with a couple of uniforms, and handed it to Dawn. "This is your uniform." She stated.

Dawn looks at in disgust, and looks at Misty in utter disbelief, "You have **got **to be kidding me!" she screeched.

Misty rolled her eyes at her dramatic roommate, and walked over to her bed and sat down. "Everyone wears them, it's not that big of a deal."

She shakes her head, "No no no no. Dawn Berlitz does not wear uniforms, emphasis on the **not**." Dawn spoke in refusal.

Misty shakes her head at her, and pulls out a book, and opens it up to start reading, "Well, there's always a first time for everything." She responded back sarcastically.

Dawn let out a scream of frustration, "This is all bullshit! I am not wearing a uniform and you cannot make me!" she stated obnoxiously.

Misty shrugs her shoulders, putting her book away not being able to focus with the loud girl next to her, "You're right, I can't make you. Now go to sleep, we have a _long _day ahead of us." She grumbles.

Dawn lets out a sigh, "Whatever." She says in a bitter tone.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

Misty wakes up early, to head into the showers and get ready. She then walks back into her room, figuring that Dawn would be up already. But oh, how wrong she was. Misty growled, and tries to wake up Dawn. "Come on Dawn, get up already." She says while trying to shake her.

Misty was already dressed for school, her uniform consisted of a gray and blue pleaded skirt, with a light blue blouse tucked into the skirt, and a red tie hanging loose from her neck, with dark blue socks and Maryjane's for shoes. She put her hair up in her signature side ponytail for the day.

Dawn muffles through her pillow, "Go away."

Misty sighed, "Today's your first day, and you don't want to be late, now do you?" She states trying to help her out.

Dawn raises her head a little, "Actually, I don't care. So why don't you go to class and don't bother me. And I'll come in a couple of hours." She stated in a bothersome tone.

"Whatever." Misty growls and leaves the room slamming the door, "What a brat!" She screamed out.

Dawn hears her, and mumbles incoherently, "Bitch." While grabbing the pillow and throwing it over her face to hide the light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello :) I just wanted to post another chapter to get the story out there! I am super excited about this story, and I will be posting another chapter of pointless later today! Also, I got this idea from the movie Wild Child. but, it isn't going to follow that plot at all, so I do hope you enjoy! sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, reviews are lovely, and criticism is always welcomed :) thank you!**


	3. I can't be tamed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours later, Dawn finally wakes up, and gets ready for her 'first day' of school.<p>

She looks at her reflection in the mirror and applies more lip stick, "Perfect!" She smirks, and walks out of the room. Her gray and blue pleaded skirt was pulled up all the way up to her belly showing her long legs, the light blue blouse she wore was unbuttoned to show some cleavage. As for the red tie, yeah she decided to use that as a headband instead with her long blue hair braided messily, and instead of high knee socks she opted for stockings and uncomfortable black heels. Technically she was wearing the school uniform, just in different fashion from the others. Well, with Dawn that has got to count for something.

Dawn glances at her schedule, and a thought suddenly came to her. "How the hell am I supposed to know where this class is?" She sighed, and looked around.

"Maybe I could show you, hot stuff." A random orange haired kid says, while coming up behind her grabbing her ass.

Dawn scoffed, and turned around and grabbed his tie, "Touch me again and you're going to regret the day you were born, hot stuff. Got it?" She growled at him, not wanting to deal with his bullshit.

The orange hair teen eyes widen, and he nods frantically scared for his life.

She laughed, and let go of him. "Good." She smirked and walked away, not having any single idea to where she was going. But at least she is going somewhere.

* * *

><p><em>After about 15 minutes, she finally finds her class<em>

Dawn walks in and looks around for a place to sit, and notices some guys staring at her, she smirks and flips her hair confidently.

The teacher gives her an incredulous look, while staring at her uniform. She asks "Can I help you?"

Dawn rolls her eyes, and hands the teacher her schedule. "Yeah, I'm in this class." She stated in a bored tone.

The teacher ignores her attitude and greets, "Oh you must be Miss Berlitz."

"Yeah, yeah." She replied rudely, and walks over to an empty seat and sits down.

The teacher scoffs at her, "Well that is certainly not a way to talk to your teacher. And that is not how you where the school uniform young lady." She scolded Dawn, already fed up with her.

Dawn looked at her nails, and rolled her eyes again. "I can talk to you the way I want to, and at least I'm wearing the damn thing." She says bitterly.

"Well, I'm afraid that's not an option missy, you have to wear the uniform the same way like the rest of your classmates." The teacher spoke firmly to her.

Dawn looked the teacher up and down, seizing her. "You can't make me do anything, and the last I checked you have no right to tell me how I can wear my own uniform." She angrily argues.

The teacher glared at Dawn, "Actually, I can. There's a strict school policy on how you have to wear your uniform, and you will follow them whether you like it or not." She spat.

"I'm wearing the uniform how I want, and that's my final decision." She growled angrily at the teacher.

"Yeah, well, you have an hour detention after school. And that's my final decision as well." The teacher smartly replies, while turning back to the board and starts her lesson for the day.

Dawn angrily sighs, and crosses her arms and sinks in to her seat.

* * *

><p><em>At lunch<em>

Dawn tried looking for Misty, because she's the only one she knows at this school. Even if she didn't like her, that doesn't mean she will be alone at this school, forever how long she stays here.

Misty all of sudden pops up out of nowhere, "Looking for me?" She asked her.

Dawn jumps in surprise, "Arceus, women are you trying to give people a heart attack?" She paused, trying to calm her heart beat. "As much as I don't want to admit it, yeah I am. I have no idea where to go or what to do. But you should really try to warn a girl next time before trying to kill her." She added on dryly.

Misty laughs out loud, "Sorry." She said while smiling sheepishly at her roomie. "Alright, well now is lunch time which is basically anywhere you want to eat, I'll give you the scoop on who's dating and who's hating." She added on trying to joke around a bit.

Dawn laughs a bit, but still rolls her eyes at Misty. "Alright, whatever let's just go."

* * *

><p><em>They both get there food, and decide to sit outside in the garden area.<em>

Dawn and Misty both sit down at a table outside, Dawn looks around at everyone and glances back at Misty who started eating her food already.

"How can you people stand dressing the same? I mean you're all like _equal…_" Dawn states exasperated.

Misty laughs, "And what's so bad about that? At least this way people won't be judged by being rich or poor, or dress like a prostitute, no offense." She states.

Dawn scoffs and gives her an annoyed look, "This is how people dress at my school back in Sinnoh." She replies.

Misty sighs, and raises and eyebrow at Dawn. "But this isn't Sinnoh now is it?" She reasons with her, trying to get her point across.

Dawn rolls her eyes, and slumps her shoulders. "Yeah yeah, shut up already." She states, before angrily taking a bite of her food.

Misty rolls her eyes, trying to be patient with this girl. But her attitude is really hard to sit with. She is trying not to get mad, but she honestly can't help it. "Look, I am trying to be nice, which frankly you are making it very hard to do by acting like a brat. So, please at least pretend to be nice even though we both know you're so far from that." She angrily yells at her roommate.

Dawn gets offended, but knows Misty is right so she just stays silent and looks away. She honestly hates it here, and hates that she wants to start crying in frustration right now.

Misty sees that soft look of pain in her eyes, and felt bad for being so harsh. "Look, I'm not usually that rude, but you really know how to piss a girl off. We're roommates, the least you could do is be nice." She states in aggravation, but at least tries not to be angry with her.

"Okay, whatever." Dawn says, wanting to end the conversation. She looks the other way, and sees Giselle and Serena walking with a bunch of other girls following her and carrying all of their things, and she scoffs at how pathetic they look. But Dawn, weren't you doing that the other day? The voice in her head tells her, but she shakes off the thought.

"So, what's the deal with that Gigi chick?" She asks Misty, somewhat curious.

Misty shrugs her shoulders, "This is high school, and she's popular. Enough said." She stated dryly, while rolling her eyes at the cliché.

Dawn genuinely laughs, "And let me guess, she's with the school jock right? And you have a crush on him! And then he will be in love with the soon to be popular nerd." She claps her hands enthusiastically, while joking around with her.

Misty playfully glares at her, "No this isn't how the story goes, and I definitely do not have a crush on him." She laughs, finally getting somewhere with this chick. "But hardly, Gigi annoys the crap outta him. She has been trying to get with him since freshmen year, but all he does is reject her over and over again. It's pretty funny to watch, and he really isn't a jock either. He is mysterious, and surprisingly really smart! And is also a musical genius! He plays any instrument like a prodigy and writes songs, and the dreamy list of a thousand girls can go on and on" she states with the least bit of interest.

Dawn lets out another laugh, and steals Misty's fries. "Well, at least there's entertainment in this school." She pauses, and spots another guy with 10 people around him. "And who's that?" She questioned her roomie.

Misty smirks at Dawn, "That's Paul Shinji. The guy she has been trying to hook up with." She stated.

"Oh" Dawn says, and then stares at him for a bit. "He is not bad to look at" She raises her eyebrows at Misty.

Misty covered Dawn's eyes with her hands, "Oh no, don't even think about him. Don't even think about thinking about him." She scolds.

She pulls Misty's hands off her face, and glares at her. "I didn't even think about thinking about him, until you told me not to think about thinking about him."

Misty gave a pointed look to Dawn. "Well stop thinking about thinking about him, because I told you not to think about thinking about him. It's very unhealthy to think about thinking about Paul Shinji." She states, confusing herself now.

Dawn just stares at her blankly, "To be completely honest, I have no idea what you just said."

Misty smiles sheepishly, "Good, that way you will stop thinking about him."

Dawn blinks a couple times before saying, "Okay." Dragging on the 'kay' part. "Just stop thinking already will you?" She added on sarcastically.

"Fine." Misty complies, before looking weirdly behind Dawn. "By the way, a guy over there is staring hard at your ass, which is totally creepy." She laughs pointing behind Dawn.

Dawn turns around and sees the orange haired kid, and scoffs while giving him the 'birdy' then turns back to Misty with an annoyed look on her face.

"You know if you don't want guys doing that, you can easily wear the uniform right." She states in a smart-ass tone.

Dawn rolls her eyes, "I didn't ask for advice, but thanks." She stated dryly.

Misty sighs, and shrugs her shoulders. Well at least she tried to be civil. That's a start.

* * *

><p><em>The bell rings, and Misty takes Dawn to her next class.<em>

"Alright, so this is your class. I'll be here when it's over to show you to your next one." She spoke nicely to Dawn.

Dawn crosses her arms over her chest, and looks away from Misty. "You know I'm not a little kid. I can look for my class myself." She states in an annoyed tone.

"Well, we don't want you to do anything drastic now do we?" She walks away before Dawn could even say anything.

Dawn rolls her eyes, done arguing with her because it's like talking to a brick wall. She walks into the classroom and sits down at a random seat.

She hears people whispering, "What is she wearing?" "That's his seat, no wonder she's the new girl" Dawn turns around violently, "I'm not deaf, I can hear you." She snaps at the people whispering.

A purple headed teen walks into the class with an annoyed look on his face, he sees a random dark blue haired girl sitting in his seat. He growls to himself. He walks up to her. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He glares harshly at her.

She gives an incredulous look to the kid, "Sitting down?" She states her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He scoffs, "Yeah, in my seat." He growls angrily.

She rolls her eyes at him, "Well, unless your name is written on it, piss off." She states while shooing him away.

Paul rolls his eyes, at the girl's immaturity. Yet he is the one complaining about a seat? Smooth one Paul. "Troublesome girl."

Dawns eyes go wide, and her cheeks puff in anger. "Excuse me?! That is not my name, you jerk!"

Paul smirks at her reaction, "Does it look like I asked for your name?" He walks away sitting in another seat, before Dawn could say anything.

Dawn was about to blow up, who the hell does this guy think he is? "Listen—"She starts to say, but got interrupted when the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, settle down." The teacher states. While Dawn angrily glares at Paul, and Paul glares right back at her.

_There glare match lasts the entire period. People were very intimated. _

* * *

><p><em>After class;<em>

Dawn got up from her seat, and headed towards the door, when someone rudely pushed past her and she fell to the ground.

"Next time, find your own damn seat stupid troublesome girl." He grunted harshly walking out of the classroom.

Dawn stares at his back in disbelief, and shouts "Asshole!" while getting up from the floor with a very angry look on her face, and storms out of the room following him and pushing him out of the way.

Paul was shocked for a second, but that wavered and a smirk formed on his face, "Brave talk coming from the pathetic new girl."

Dawn scoffed and glared at the plum headed teen, "Oh shut up already, and go do something useful." She rolls her eyes, walking away from him.

Paul smirks, and chuckles while walking away.

Misty on the other hand saw the whole altercation, and hits her forehead. "Dawn, what is with you? It's only your second day and you already have two enemies." She whines to her roommate.

"Well, if people here would mind their own business, we wouldn't have a problem now would we?" She flips her hair, while starting to walk with Misty.

Misty sighs, "Do you listen when people talk? Or does it just go out the other ear." She laughs, pulling Dawn's hair.

"Stop nagging me." She pushes her hand away, and glares at Misty.

Misty sighs, just when they were doing okay, they take many steps backwards. "I don't mean to nag, you just don't listen." She states.

"Then there's no use in talking to me." Dawn spoke harshly, while walking away from Misty.

Misty watched Dawn walk away, "UGH!" She yells in frustration.

All of a sudden, someone pops up from behind her, and laughs. "More trouble with the new girl?" He asks Misty, with his hands in his pockets.

She jumps at first, and turns around and blushes. "Hi Ash. And Yeah." She smiles sheepishly at him.

"What did she do this time?" He asks her curiously.

"Paul." She whines.

"Ooh, out of all people at this school, she picks Paul?" He laughs at her expression.

Misty shrugs her shoulders, "Not just Paul, Gigi as well." She said, while starting to walk with him.

He chuckles again, "She really knows how to pick a fight with people, and she reminds me of a certain someone." He smirks down at her, while grabbing her bag to hold for her.

She blushes at his action, and rolls her eyes and pushes him playfully. "I wasn't that bad, besides Paul is even worse than I was." She pointed out to him.

Ash laughs, "Who said I was talking about you? Don't worry. I'll try to talk to him, even though it probably won't make a difference." He reasons with her.

She smiles at him, "Thanks Ash." She says appreciatively.

"Anything for my girl." He grins, cheekily. "See ya later." He hands back her bag and walks away.

Misty waits for him to walk away, and squeals loudly, and starts dancing with people giving her weird looks.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

Dawn grabs her towel, and her things to take a shower with and walks towards the bathroom. She was just about to walk into the bathroom, but she hears a girl moaning. She takes a step back and walks slowly to see where it was coming from, she sees Paul sucking on some random girl's neck. She pretends to throw up, and shakes her head. And walks back to the bathroom, and is about to go in when a plan suddenly comes to mind, she smirks deviously to herself and sees the fire alarm. She walks towards it and breaks it, and the fire alarm starts to go off...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter three:) sorry if there are any mistakes, I reread it like 10x but you always just miss one! anyways, let me know what you guys think! What do you think will happen after Dawn pulled the alarm?! Review please! thanks guys XD**


	4. You're the King baby and I'm your Queen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

><p>After the fire alarm started to go off, Paul walks out with his shirt off and hung over his shoulder and his jeans all loose, and starts to make his way out of the building.<p>

While, the random chick he was making out with came out only wearing her bra and skirt, screamed out his name and chased after him.

Paul chose to ignore her, and kept on walking through the crowd casually, like nothing even happened at all, and like there wasn't a 'fire' going on.

The random girl still running with everyone, didn't know where her shirt was, but she was getting catcalls from every guy she passed. You can definitely say she was pretty embarrassed. But isn't Paul Shinji worth the embarrassment?

Dawn smirks, and laughs hysterically at everyone freaking out. Especially the scene she had just witnessed. She thought it was time to make her way out of the school as well, so she doesn't get 'blamed'. Oh hell, like she would care? She would absolutely love to be kicked out right now.

As, Dawn started walking, someone familiar runs out of the room she was just passing, wearing a very revealing night gown, _that's embarrassing_. Dawn thought to herself in pure amusement.

Giselle screams, "Omg! A fire!" and starts running down the halls, not caring about what she was wearing.

Dawn bursts out laughing even more, not feeling any sort of remorse. "Idiot." She said, still cracking up.

She starts walking again, when all of a sudden someone grabs her hand.

"Come on, that's the fire alarm! We got to go, there's a fire!" Misty says in a rush, dragging her roommate along with her.

Dawn lets Misty continue to drag her, but still laughing at this whole 'incident'.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone is now outside, including the principal. And soon enough the fire fighters are there.<em>

Dawn's eyes widen, and kind of gets frightened when she sees that her 'little prank' was a tad bit serious. She leans over to Misty,

"Uh… Misty…" She whispers carefully.

"Shhhhh!" She shushes Dawn, trying to see what's going on, and trying to figure out what happened.

All of sudden, Ash comes through the crowd shoving his way to get over to them, "Mist! Are you okay?!" He asked, slightly concerned.

Misty's eyes widen in disbelief, and stares at him nervously.

He raises his eyebrow at her, "Mist?" He questions again.

Misty snaps out of her thoughts, "Huh? Oh, um yeah. I'm okay Ash." She smiles sheepishly at him, blushing profoundly.

* * *

><p><em>The firefighters come out of the school building.<em>

One of them walks up to the principal "Ma'am, it looks like it was a false alarm." He says, nodding his head to his men to start heading out.

The principal gave a concerned look, "Are you positive?" She asked him.

"Yes, it seems like one of your students decided to pull a prank and pull it on purpose." He explains.

Principal Cynthia gives a look of astonishment, "Really? That's odd. My students would never do such a thing." She said out loud in wonder.

The firefighter shrugs and walks off to head out.

Principal Cynthia shouts out, "Alright guys, it looks like it has been a false alarm. There's no fire! I repeat there is no fire! So you can all go back to sleep, school will start an hour later today, now off you go!" She says, while shooing everyone back to their dorm rooms.

She looks around and sees the random girl without a shirt on and sighs, "Miss please put on a shirt. The boys eyeballs are about to fall out."

The girl turns red and covers herself more with her arms, "Yes Principal Cynthia."

Dawn lets out a giggle, and Misty looks at her weirdly, then back at Ash.

"So, I'll see you later?" She asks him, biting her lip.

"Count on it, Mist." He says, grinning and turned around to walk away.

Dawn smirks as she saw the whole thing, and nudged her roomie, "Ooooooh Mist." She mocks playfully.

Misty turns beat red, "Shush!" She whispers, as they start walking back to their room.

Misty starts thinking to herself and says, "You know it's kind of weird throughout the whole 2 years I've spent at this school there was never a false fire alarm," She then realized something and added, "Until you came!" Giving Dawn an incredulous look.

Dawn scoffs, and glances at her innocently. "Are you implying that I did this?"

Misty raises her eyebrow at her knowingly, but decides not to blame her and shakes her head. "Maybe, I'm just sleepy and my mind isn't working well." She spoke while they reached their room, and she lays back down onto her bed.

"Ah, at least schools is starting an hour later today." She says while yawning.

_Thanks to me,_ Dawn thought. "Yeah…" She says in a daze, still in thought if she should come clean about pulling the alarm or not, I mean she does want to get out of this damn school.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Dawn was looking through her suitcase for something warmer to wear. For some reason its freezing cold right now in Unova, and all she brought were summer clothes.

"UGH! Why is it so cold?!" She screams in frustration to herself, throwing all her clothes all over the place.

Misty rolls her eyes, and throws a sweater at her. "Here. Where this with your uniform, but the right way this time." She laughs.

Dawn stares at Misty, still wondering why in the world she is helping her, when she was such a huge bitch to her this whole time. "Ugh, fine! I'll wear the damn thing right this time." She says finally agreeing.

Misty raises her eyebrows shocked that she has finally agreed.

Dawn puts her uniform on, but the only difference is the sweater was on, and her skirt was still pulled up a little high, but not as short as yesterday. And she decided to wear the tie around her neck just very loose and left Misty's sweater unbuttoned but she still chose for stockings instead of socks.

Misty sighs, "At least it's a little better, but if you are so cold, pull your skirt down a bit." She says pointing to her.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "At least I'm wearing the damn thing right this time."

Misty rolled her eyes with her, "Yes, at least its progress. I guess, the teachers will have to deal."

Dawn sighs in relief, "Thank you!" She spoke, while throwing her hands up in the air.

Misty laughs, "Well, now that you are ready on time, how bout some breakfast before class?" She asks her nicely.

Dawn shrugs her shoulders, and grabs her bag and they head out to the Cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Dawn decides she isn't really hungry, because she already had crappy food yesterday. She refuses to eat more of this school's disgusting food. So she sits and watches Misty eat.<p>

Misty raises her eyebrow, "Aren't you going to eat?" She asks her in a curious tone.

Dawn lets out a scoff, and flips her hair over her shoulder, "Ha, no way. I ate this garbage you call food yesterday at your school, and it was the worst mistake of my life." She says, dramatically.

Misty rolls her eyes, "You mean our school." She corrects her.

Dawn gave her an annoyed look, "What?" She asked.

Misty lets out a tiring sigh and explains herself, "This is your school as well now. Not just mine."

Dawn started laughing and hit her hand on the table, as she started to catch her breath before speaking, "Oh, no. You just don't get it. This is only temporary. I'll be sent home in less than a month, just you wait and see."

Misty actually lets out a dry laugh, "Oh, really?" She asked, in a sarcastic tone.

Dawn smiles, "Yep!" She then gets up from their table, "I'm going to get a drink." She states, as she starts to walk away from Misty.

Misty laughs and shakes her head, _that girl is something else._ She spoke in her thoughts. She was taken out of her thoughts when the person she least liked the most sat right in front of her.

Giselle smirks before speaking, "It is so totally obvious, that you don't like her."

Misty rolls her eyes, "It's funny how you can see that, but you can't see that you annoy me, Paul and every single person at this school. Even you're so called 'friends'." She states dryly to her, really wanting her to leave.

Giselle glares harshly at her, and scoffs. "Oh, you're just jealous because you're not my friend." She replied back cockily.

Misty raises an eyebrow at her and laughs, "Jealous? Giselle, you've been practically begging me to be your friend since freshman year." She spoke rudely back.

Giselle gasped dramatically, "You- um- uh- just shut up!" She screams in a whiny tone and gets up and quickly leaves, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

Misty just shakes her head, watching her walk away. Sort of feeling sorry for her, but maybe if she wasn't this nasty person, people would actually want to be her friend.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Dawn grabbed a water bottle from one of the vending machines, and she was making her way back to the table. She opened it wanting a sip, but she happen to bump into someone and the water falls all over that someone.

Paul growls angrily to himself, "Watch where you're going!" he starts to say, but then glances down at the person who did this to him, and he growls again feeling impatient, and this time rolls his eyes. Clearly annoyed. "Troublesome girl!" He spoke, as he glared harshly at her.

Dawn tried not to burst into giggles, but they were coming out anyway. "Oopsie." She says in a non-apologetic tone. She then added, "I didn't mean to come face to face with the king of asses." She smirked amusedly.

Paul scoffed, and raised his eyebrow at her, "Because starting my morning with the queen of clumsiness, is much better. Right Troublesome?" he spoke dryly to her.

Dawn rolled her eyes, and scoffs at the nickname. "Oh, just shut that stupid mouth of yours for once." She spoke harshly, glaring at him before walking away.

Paul smirked to himself, seeing her reaction and watches her walk away and he couldn't help but like what he sees. He shakes his head, and lets out a chuckle, clearly enjoying arguing with her.

Dawn sits back down at the table and glances at Misty, "Question, are you guys allowed to go out during the weekends?" She asked her, praying to be let out of this place.

Misty laughs at the dry look on her face, "Of course! This is not prison, you know." She spoke, while still taking a bite of her food.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at her and laughed, "Could of fooled me, I mean all we need are some cells, and handcuffs and this place could totally pass for one." She stated, while looking around the school now.

Misty laughs, clearly amused and rolls her eyes playfully.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

Dawn walks into the class that she has with Paul, and she sits down again at Paul's seat, puts one leg over the other and crosses her arms waiting for the class to start.

Paul then walks into the room and spots Dawn sitting in his seat once again, he sighs tiredly and walks past her to sit right next to her. He glares at her from his side before speaking up, "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, troublesome girl."

Dawn let out a dry laugh, "Actually, I do and as you see I clearly do not care." She says rolling her eyes at him.

Paul rolled his eyes right back at her, "You should think before you talk." He grunted.

Dawn glances warily at him, "Alright, let's think." She pretends to think, before speaking again, "You're a pig. Didn't really need to do a lot of thinking." She shrugs her shoulders innocently.

Paul actually chuckled, and smirked at her. "You know, you've got a lot of nerve." He growled out.

She smirks at him, "Yes, I do. Now would you stop pretending to be staring at my neck tie, because you and I both know you're staring beneath that."

He frowns at her, "You flatter yourself way too much." He states dryly.

"Or is it you're too much of a conceited jerk to admit it?" She snaps right back at him.

Paul rolls his eyes, and decides to ignore her. She is giving him a headache, which he doesn't really want to have.

Dawn laughs, "You're too easy." She says in a disbelieving tone.

* * *

><p><em>Later at lunch<em>

Misty walks down to a random table and puts down her lunch tray and sits down, waiting for Dawn to get out of class and meet her.

All of a sudden, Ash comes out of nowhere and slides right next to her, "Hey Buneary!" He grins happily, putting his lunch tray down as well.

Misty looks at him in confusion, "Buneary?" She questions.

Ash still grinning, "Yeah, buneary!" He says while laughing still.

Misty still being confused, finally asked, "Why buneary?"

Ash finally stops laughing and smirks at her, "Because whenever I come and talk to you, you just jump like a buneary." He explains.

Misty's cheeks turn bright red, and she puffs them out, "I do not!" She yells at him.

Dawn all of a sudden appears, and sits down. "Yes you do. I've only see him talk to you, like, what? A couple of times, and I've noticed that you jump like a buneary." She says, while laughing at her roommate.

Misty still blushing, frowns at the both of them. "Oh, just shut it!" She barks at the both of them.

"Relax, Mist." Ash says, while putting his arm around her shoulder. "You are always so tense." He added on.

Dawn smirks, "Ironically enough, she's not always tense. Just when you're around. Weird, huh?" She says playfully, while winking at a flushed Misty.

Misty glares at Dawn, "I'm not tense. I'm so relaxed, and laid back." She spoke sourly.

Dawn laughs at her, "Keep telling yourself that, **_Mist_**." She smiles, and stands up from the table. "I guess I have no choice to get some garbage food from this school," She spoke dryly as she walked away.

Ash still grinning stupidly, he looks down at Misty, "She isn't that bad." He told her.

Misty rolls her eyes, "Try living with her." She replied back.

Ash laughs, "Try living with Paul!" He fired right back.

Misty lets out a laugh, "They are perfect for each other." She spoke, while glancing at him.

Their faces were pretty close, since Ash had his arm around her shoulder still, Ash all of a sudden blushed and pulled his arm off of her and shoved some food into his mouth.

"Sorry." He told her, with a mouth full of his lunch.

Misty still blushing, "It's okay." She says shyly.

* * *

><p><em>With Dawn<em>

She was in the lunch line looking for something decent to eat, she sees the last pudding and grins wickedly to herself and grabs it just as someone else does too.

"Hey! I saw that first!" She whines, and looks up and scoffs. "UGH! This is endless!" She yells out in frustration.

Paul growls in frustration, and rolls his eyes at her. "Let go of the pudding." He grunted in anger.

Dawn glares at him and scoffs, "Yeah, right! I'm not going to give up my pudding for _you!_" She spat harshly, tightening her grip on the pudding.

Paul scoffed in disbelief, "Well, I'm not giving it up for you either. What are you going to do about that troublesome?" He growls, and tightens his grips as well.

"Oh, you'll have to let go sooner or later. And I've got all day, I don't mind skipping class. What are you going to do about that?" She challenges him, tightening her grip again.

He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't mind skipping class either." He smirks down at her.

She tightens her grip even more, "Just let go—" She started to say, but the pudding explodes all over Paul's face. She gasps in surprise, "Oh my Arceus!" She started laughing so hard.

He spit the pudding out, and was disgusted, "Great! Troublesome!" He growled out.

Still giggling she walks closer to him and licks a section of pudding off of his face. "Yeah it is great!" She spoke while a smirk formed its way onto her face. She walked away from him, leaving him to clean up the mess.

Paul stared at her in utter disbelief, and watched her walk away and a crooked smile makes its way onto his face.

* * *

><p>Principal Cynthia walks over to Dawn, "Ms. Berlitz. My office, now!" She states firmly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, I haven't updated this story ina bit! I kind of lost inspiration for a bit x) but I'm back and I will finish this story! but i'm almost done with one of my other stories called Pointless! if you haven't check it out please! and please review! thanks guys :) have a good weekend :D OH and I must add, I might change the rating to M for this, because I don't type out a lot of vulgar things, but I definitely imply it! and I also wanted to add, that this school is a high school, and since Misty went there for 2 years, they are all Juniors! :) **


	5. Because you know I'm all about that bass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon ;)**

* * *

><p>Dawns eyes widened, "Um, okay." She says, while following Principal Cynthia into her office.<p>

Principal Cynthia takes a seat at her desk, and gestures for Dawn to take a seat.

"Please, Ms. Berlitz take a seat." She tells her firmly.

Dawn nods her head and sits down in front of her reluctantly.

"So, Dawn." She spoke while leaning on her desk with her hands intertwined together. "What did you think of the false fire alarm this morning?" She asks in a curious tone.

Dawn raises her eyebrow in suspicion, and looks at her innocently. "Um, I think it's false…?"

Principal Cynthia chuckles slightly, "Hmm, so you have nothing to do with it?" She questioned her again.

Dawn gulps nervously, but replies calmly. "Nope. I was in my room when it happened."

Principal Cynthia nods her head listening, "Interesting. Because a lot of the students said they first saw you when they got out of the room, and that you looked very calm when there was supposedly a fire." She states knowingly.

Dawn shrugs her shoulders, "Well, those students are lying." She deadpanned.

Principal Cynthia sighed softly, before speaking. "Dawn, if you come clean, your punishment won't be as bad as when I find out that you're the one who's lying."

Dawn scoffs angrily, "There isn't going to be any punishment, because I haven't done anything." She gets up, and stomps out of the office.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night<em>

Paul pushes Ash off his bed, "Get up." He grunted.

Ash groans in pain from the impact, and grabs his pillow and blanket and pulls them off the bed to continue to sleep on the floor. "Go awayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." He whines.

Paul rolls his eyes annoyed, and sighs. "I need your help, get up lazy ass." He grunts out again, impatiently this time.

Ash sighs, and sits up still on the floor, "What do you want?"

Paul sits on his roommate's bed, "What's this trouble—I mean, Dawn chick all about?" He asks his longtime friend/rival.

Ash smirks, and looks at him curiously. "Why do you need to know more about her?"

Paul rolls his eyes again, and growls angrily. "Just shut up, and come with me." He stands, pulling Ash to his feet.

Ash, still wearing the smirk on his face, "Well, you're being awfully rude for someone who needs me." He states smartly.

Paul growls even louder, while Ash just chuckles at him. Paul grabs Ash's shirt and drags him out of the room.

Before Paul could drag him fully out of the room Ash pushes Paul off of him, and glares at him, "I can fully walk by myself, you know! How are we going to find out about her at this time of night?!" He snaps at him rudely.

Paul looks at him with straight face, "We go to the office, and look at her file." He says, like its nothing.

Ash gives him an incredulous look, "And if we get caught?!"

Paul shrugs his shoulders, "Well, I guess we're just going to have to make sure not to." He says with an aloof look on his face.

"UGH, fine." Ash sighed in defeat.

They leave there dorm room, and are outside the office doors.

"Alright, how are we supposed to get in now genius?" He scoffs at Paul, annoyed to be dragged out of bed for this.

Paul smirks down at him, and raises a key casually. "Hooked up with the secretary's daughter a couple of months ago."

Ash crosses his arms, and rolls his eyes, "You should get checked for diseases by the amount of women you sleep with."

Paul rolls his eyes and decides not to argue back, and unlocks the door and walks into the office with Ash following him.

"No snarky reply? Wow, Paul Shinji. I'm appalled." Ash says chuckling a bit.

Paul glares daggers at him, while Ash whimpers a little in fright of getting beaten to death.

Paul smirks at his fear, and grumbles "Start looking in those," He spoke pointing towards the file cabinets. While he continues, "And I'll look in that." Pointing at the other side of filing cabinets.

Ash sighs, and starts looking through files. "You know, it wouldn't kill you if you throw in a please once in a while." He mumbles to himself, even though he knows Paul can hear him, clearly.

Paul rolled his eyes at him, "Yes it would," He spoke startling Ash. "Stop complaining, and keep looking." He grunted out to him.

Ash then rolls his eyes, mumbling "Asshole." He keeps looking and something catches his eye, "HA, I found it!" He grins victoriously, He then reads the name on the folder, "Dawn Hikari Berlitz."

"Dawn? Let me see that!" He growls, and grabs the folder from Ash, and glances at him warily, "What the fuck kind name is Hikari?"

Ash smirks at him, "Apparently, it's the full name of your **crush**." He states.

Paul raises his eyebrows in shock, and then that façade changes, "Crush?! I don't do 'crushes'." He snarls out in frustration at Ash.

Ash starts laughing, and looks at him with a grin on his face, "If you say so man."

Paul scowls at him, and looks down at the file and opens it and starts looking through it, and scoffs, "She's a rich snob, she has been going to private schools all her life." He keeps reading and his eyes light up, and he smirks to himself and whispers "Gotcha."

Ash looks at him creepily, "What?" He whispers.

Paul chuckles and shows him the file, "Looks like we've got ourselves a pretty little slut in our hands, and I doubt she'd want anyone at this school to know."

Ash pushes the file, and looks at him in disbelief; "What? A bigger slut then you? What a shock." He rolls his eyes at Paul, while Paul was glaring daggers at him. He glares right back of him, fed up with his stupid games, what happened to his best friend?

"What are you going to do blackmail her into doing what you want?" He asks him angrily.

Paul narrowed his eyes at his roommate, and smirks and decides to let that answer his question.

Ash sighs softly, "Just… just don't do something extreme… alright? Let's get out of here."

Paul's eyes soften as he watches his roommate leave, he looks down at the file one last time and his gaze hardens, before putting it back, and he takes his leave following Ash.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

Dawn was walking through the hallway heading towards the Cafeteria, when all of a sudden Paul comes from behind her and grab her wrist and shoves her against the nearest wall.

Dawn gasps startled, but then seeing the asshole who grabbed her she glared daggers at him, "If you don't want to get kneed in the balls, I highly suggest you get your filthy hands off of me." She angrily threatens him.

Paul smirks down at her, "Hn. Talking brave for a girl who got kicked out of **four** schools, and damn I wish I was part of the fourth reason." He says in a huskily manner.

Her eyes widened for a second, and she stares at him in disbelief, "What did you say?"

Paul chuckles darkly, and bends down to whisper in her ear. "That threesome that got you kicked out of the last school you went to, is something that I would have **_loved _**to have been a part of."

Dawn gulped at the tone of his voice, giving her unwanted butterflies in her stomach, "How did you…you…" She tried to say.

Paul pulls away reluctantly still smirking down at her, "I've got my ways." He grunted in his deep monotone voice.

Dawn growls, and pushes him off of her, surprising Paul for a brief second.

"So what if you know. One person wouldn't cause any harm." She bites the inside of her cheek.

Paul scoffs, and looks at her in pure amusement. "I don't think you get how this works troublesome, I could easily tell someone and the whole school would know within the hour." He spat at her.

Dawn shakes her head in disbelief and rolls her eyes, "How much do you want." She states dryly.

Paul gives her a blank look, and rolls his eyes. "Pathetic. I don't need your damn money." He growled impatiently.

Dawn looks at him surprised, and then narrows her eyes at him, "Then what do you want?"

Paul's glare hardens and he smirks at her again, stepping towards her, "There's a party at Dorm 101. Come there and we'll have a good time." He spoke coldly.

Dawn gave him a repulsive look, and violently pushed him away again. "What?! EW, no I wouldn't hook up with you, even if you were the last person on earth."

Paul chuckles darkly, "Then I guess everyone will know your secret, troublesome girl."

She gasped at him, and glowered, "You're blackmailing me? Really?" She questioned in anger.

Paul sticks his hands into his pockets, and shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. "Call it whatever you want. I call it successfully winning." He grins a cockily at her.

Dawn's heart skipped a beat, seeing him grin at her but she was turned off of his stupid, good looking charms, because of his huge ego.

She scoffed, "You're a bastard. You know that, right?"

Paul's face hardened and his grin falls, he shrugs again and walks away from her casually.

All of a sudden, Misty comes over to Dawn, and looks at her curiously, watching Paul walk away.

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't gotten a booty call from him yet."

Dawn rolls her eyes, and sneers to herself. "You should probably re-think that." She states dryly.

Misty opens her mouth shocked, "No way? Really? What did you say? You're not going to do it? Right?" She stated, asking a whole bunch of questions at once.

Dawn's glare hardens as she stares out to where Paul once was, she thinks out loud; "I don't think I have an option either way." She states in disbelief.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night; at the party.<em>

Dawn walks into the room where the party was being held, with Misty next to her. She was wearing a very sultry outfit, like usual. A strapless black crop top, with high-waist acid wash shorts, with heel booty's.

Paul was leaning against the wall, watching everyone party having a good time. He stuck out like a sore thumb. There were girls trying to talk to him, but every time he scowled, they ran away, scared of him. Just how he liked it.

As, you can see Paul was very bored. He absolutely hated parties. He preferred staying home stringing his guitar, he rarely went to these things. The only time he did go to these things, is one; when he just wants a drink or get wasted out of his mind. Two; because he's horny.

He doesn't like the people here, and the only other person he can tolerate is his roommate, which he doesn't like to admit is his best friend. Everyone else, was just another pathetic person to him. Even the random hookups he's had, he doesn't give a damn about any of them, no matter how much they tried to keep it going, or 'hook up with him again' he doesn't, he isn't interested. They are one night stands for a reason, and no, he doesn't like to cuddle, or be touched in the process. It's a 'let me have my way with you and be done' kind of thing.

Something catches his eye, and pulls him out of his thoughts. He smirks victoriously as he sees the 'troublesome girl'. He pushes himself off the wall and walks up to her.

"I see you've made it." He grunts confidently.

She glares at him, and rolls her eyes. "I didn't really have a choice, now did I?" She states, sarcasm dripping through her voice.

He scowls at her, "I don't like when people have a choice." He steps closer to her, and wraps his arms around her lower back, and moves his hands around her back and her ass, he hates how she fits perfectly into his arms. He fucking hates how attracted he is towards her. He hates it. And he hates her. He stares down at her, taking her all in; her outfit, her hair, her makeup. He can't help but feel attracted to her.

"You look...nice." He grunts out lamely, and sort of in an awkward tone.

You can definitely tell he is not used to complimenting girls at all, He groans in his mind, _why the fuck did I say that?!_ He yells at himself internally.

Dawn gives him a disbelieving look, and pushes him off of her. "Are you bipolar or something? Yesterday, you hated me as much as I hate you, and today you are complimenting me and wanting to sleep with me? You are like a Magikarp out of water." She snaps furiously.

Paul rolls his eyes at how dense this girl is, doesn't she just want a good time like he does? What the fuck is so complicated about it? _Why the hell am I trying so hard? Why do I like the fact that she pushes me away?!_ He thinks in anger to himself, _because she's different._ His conscious argues back. He decides to ignore it. It's not like his conscious is even right, right?

Paul narrows his eyes at her, and steps towards again, his fresh breath hitting her face; "Because it would be the best night you ever had." He grunts out softly, like a whisper of his monotone voice.

Dawn gulps, inhaling his breath, and a mixture of his cologne, _what is that, pine? Wood? _She thinks in a daze, she snaps out of her thoughts suddenly, pushing him away from her again. Rolling her eyes, trying to play off of how flushed he just made her feel.

"You disgust me." She grimaces, nudging past him to get herself a drink. After what she just thought of, she might need ten.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile,<em>

Ash has been talking to Misty this whole entire time, but Misty kind of lost track of the conversation; because she was gazing dreamily into his eyes.

"So, what do you say?" He asks, her with a huge grin.

Misty's eyes widened, "Huh? Sorry, um I kind of zoned out a bit, you were saying?" She smiles sheepishly at him.

Ash frowns for a second, "I was—" he tries to say again,

But Misty, sees Dawn motioning for her to come over; Misty frowns, and glances back at Ash. "I'm sorry hold that thought, I will be right back. I promise." She says sweetly, and walks over to where Dawn is.

"What?!" She asks exasperated.

Dawn smirks at her expression, "Ask him out."

Misty gives her doubtful look, "Excuse me?"

Dawn sighs before explaining, "You both are so into each other. And a guy doesn't always have to make the first move, the girl can too. So, go on and talk to him, take a chance. If you get scared of talking, just kiss him. If he responds then he likes you too. If he doesn't, then he is too shocked to admit it to himself."

She nods understanding what Dawn is saying, and she glances back to where Ash is standing. "I don't know…" She says in an unsure tone.

Dawn places a hand on her shoulder, "Of course you don't, because you haven't tried it yet. Just kiss the boy." She says while giving her a light push.

Misty turns around and suddenly smiles at Dawn, "You're right. You know what, I will, I will go right up to him and kiss him!" She says triumphantly.

Dawn raises an eyebrow at her, and giggles slightly, "You do that."

Misty walks away from Dawn, and goes right up to Ash and sees that he was right about to say something to her, but she cuts him off by kissing him roughly.

Ash's eyes are wide, and he's taken off guard but he soon responds by wrapping his arms around her waist and kisses her with as much force as she is kissing him with.

Misty pulls away from him breathless, and whispers "You were saying?"

Ash laughs a little, and leans his forehead onto hers; "I was just about to ask you out."

"Oh." Misty blushes, and smiles up at him looking into his chocolate orbs, "I guess you got your answer before you even asked, huh?" She giggles lightly.

Ash smirks, "I guess I did." He leans down and kisses her again, this time much more gently then the first, but still just as tender.

* * *

><p><em>With Dawn;<em>

The whole time at the party, she avoids Paul easily. She is trying to think of way to get back at him, when she sees him making out with another girl. She rolls her eyes, and thinks to herself; _he sure moves fast. _An idea, suddenly comes to her mind, and she smirks to herself and walks over to get a beer. She hits the cap on a table to open it easily, and walks over to where Paul is.

"Hey." She spoke, with a seductive smile.

Paul pulls away from the girl, disgust and pity showing from his face, and then he sees Dawn and that all disappears as he raises an eyebrow at her; "Finally came around I see." He spoke dully.

"Yeah, and there's no point in denying that you are unbelievably attractive." She states grimly.

He gives her a blank stare, and pushes the girl that he was hooking up with off of him, and he steps towards her, "How bout we end this party a little early?" He questions, whispering closely to her.

Dawn glances at the girl he was making out with who has an offended look on her face, and she giggles slightly; "Not so fast, hotshot. Let's have a couple of drinks." She grins wickedly, handing him the beer.

He narrows his eyes at her in suspicion, but shrugs his shoulders taking the beer from her regardless.

Dawn keeps handing him more and more beers in the next half hour. After that they leave the party.

Paul was completely wasted, and Dawn was enjoying every second of it. She never thought she see the day, where his little 'tough guy façade' would break, but apparently it's easily done when you get him drunk.

Paul was stumbling across the hall, "Fuck, troub-ble-s-so-ome why ar-re yo-ou so h-ot?!" He growls, stuttering out all of his words.

Dawn sighed, getting impatient and wanting to just leave him on the ground, but she isn't that mean of a person to do such a thing, _is she?_ So she is 'helping' walk to his room. "I know I know, you already said that like 30 times now." She states distastefully.

"But you- you are." He grabs the arm that is helping him not fall, and he stumbles pushing her against the nearest wall, "I –I need you r-i-g-ght here, r-i-ight now." He mumbles incoherently, still stuttering all of his words, burping a bit in her face.

Dawn looks away in pure disgust, and makes a gruesomely face and pretends to gag a bit, "If you're sure." She says ineptly, still thinking of the plan she had thought of earlier.

He nods, and suddenly looks next to her and sees a water fountain, he stumbles over to it, and drinks a gulp of water, trying to get the taste of beer out of his mouth and it helps him sober up a bit, but he still completely drunk, just not as sloppy.

He looks back at her and sees her watching him leaning at the wall he pushed her against earlier, and he walks slowly over to her and leans his forehead on hers.

She's breathing slow, waiting for his next move, and he kisses her head, and moves down to her jaw. Still not kissing her lips, but instead her neck and places light butterfly kisses on it.

Dawn gasped at the feeling, he's drunk, and she is surprised that he can focus enough to do this, she's even more surprised that she is enjoying it.

He moves down to her shoulder and lightly kisses her there, he leans his forehead on her shoulder starting to feel lightheaded, and he takes a few quick breaths and suddenly everything goes black for him.

* * *

><p>Paul wakes up at the sound of laughing, and he groans in pain at the throbbing of his head. He finally opens his eyes and sees a bunch of people laughing at him, he narrows his eyes at them and they scuttle in fear, and he suddenly looks down to see that he's completely stark-naked and he notices a note on his chest, he grabs it and reads; <em>'In your dreams, big guy. <em>He smirks to himself in pure amusement, and thinks to himself, _troublesome girl, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello;) you lovely people I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, if you celebrate thanksgiving! but I wanted to update this story because I got excided and inspiration again for this story! but I just wanted to change the rating because things might get intense ;D ALSO criticism is welcomed because I never wrote a raunchy story before XD please tell me what you think, by reviewing! :)**


	6. Baby let your hair down

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

><p>Paul walks into class and sees Dawn sitting at his seat once again, and a smirk forms its way onto his face. He walks past her to sit at the seat right next to her.<p>

"So, you think I'm 'big', huh?" He taunted, chuckling.

Dawn was so zoned out she honestly didn't even see him come in the classroom. She glances at him a bit dazed.

"Huh?" She spoke in confusion.

Paul rolls his eyes, still wearing a big smirk. He grabs the note from his pocket, and throws it on her desk.

"The note says it all." He grunted in confidence.

Dawn looks down at the note and laughs, she crosses her arms and leans back in her seat and gives him a glare while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well I give you credit for that." She scoffs bitterly.

Paul chuckles darkly, "Big enough for you?" He mocks.

"Nope." Dawn deadpanned.

Paul rolls his eyes, "Yeah, okay." He spoke his voice dripping in sarcasm, he glances at her and smirks again, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone about your 'dirty little secret'…" He continued, glaring at her harshly.

Dawn glances at him incredulously, "Yeah, right." She spat. "What's the catch?" She asked rolling her eyes at him.

Paul shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, "Nothing." He grunted with a smug look.

Dawn lets out a dry laugh, "Well, I never figured you were the guy that would do something for a girl without a catch."

Paul gives her harsh glare, "And what makes you think you know what kind of guy I am?" He frowns at her.

Dawn narrows her eyes at him, "Because you are all the same." She spoke haughtily.

Paul rolls his eyes, "Pathetic. So, what's my reward then?" He sneers arrogantly.

She raises an eyebrow at him, "I thought you said there was no catch."

He smirked, and chuckled; "Well since you know the kind of guy I am, I guess I have to live up to your expectations, don't I?" He grunts dryly.

Dawn gazes at him for a few seconds. She doesn't want to admit that he is a little different from the rest. But that doesn't mean anything…right?

Suddenly an idea comes to mind, and she smirks, "Alright."

She leans in and her breath hits his face and their lips are almost touching when suddenly she moves down to his jaw, and places a gentle kiss there. She pulls back and smiles seductively.

"That's all you're getting plum head." She whispers in a taunting manner.

Paul glances away from her with a light blush on his cheeks, and he growls to himself impatiently. He hated the affect that she had on him, he hated that she knew of the effect she had on him. He honestly wanted to just grab her and shove her against the nearest wall and kiss her senseless, and make her beg for mercy for being such a tease.

Dawn giggles, when he looks away knowing she had an effect on him. She glances down and her eyes widened, and she smirks before tapping Paul's shoulder.

He turns to her, glaring at her impatiently. She points down to his pants, "You might want to fix yourself, before class ends." She says cockily, while flipping her hair and facing the front of the classroom.

Paul's eyes widened, he coughs a bit embarrassed and appalled that happened. He fixes himself, and turns to glance at her, while she was in a daze again. _How can this one girl get to me? _He snarls to himself in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

Dawn was walking through the hallway with Misty, talking about what happened earlier that day.

Misty starts laughing hysterically, "No way! You gave Paul Shinji a boner?!" She questions in a fit of giggles.

Dawn shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, "I'm pretty sure that guy gets boner by every single girl he sees."

Misty still laughing, gives her a look. "Are you kidding? No girl has ever gave Paul Shinji a boner! If anybody knew I think he'd be humiliated, because he's been known as the guy who's never satisfied." She explains to Dawn.

Dawn smirks in amusement, "Really? Thanks for telling me that, I could use that against him when he does something to me." She said triumphantly.

Misty starts laughing again at her, "You know, the more I get to know you, the less bad you seem." She smiles warmly at her.

Dawn giggles, "Same here." She smiles back at her, and looks around and spots something happening that doesn't look so good, "Uhh, Mist? It looks like someone's messing with your guy." She points towards where Ash is.

"Huh?" She says in confusion, and then glances at the direction Dawn was pointing at, and she scoffs to herself, "I can't believe this."

* * *

><p>There Serena was practically on Ash's lap, laughing obnoxiously loud while Ash was sitting there looking so awkward and lost, and not to mention uncomfortable.<p>

"Hahahaha! Ash, you are so funny!" She screeched out laughing at practically nothing.

Ash laughs awkwardly not wanting to be rude, "Yeah, haha. Really. It's not that funny." He spoke while moving little by little away from her.

* * *

><p>Misty frowns, not seeing how uncomfortable Ash is. "But we just kissed yesterday." She says sadly.<p>

Dawn frowns at Misty, "Hun, don't you know boys at all? A kiss doesn't prevent them from getting their hormones in check."

She gives an incredulous look to Dawn, "But come on! It's Serena, one of the schools sluts! Why would he be flirting with her?" She says doubtfully.

Dawn puts one of her hands on Misty's shoulder and shakes her head, "Sometimes boys are like that, but hey, you won't know until you find out!" She spoke trying to comfort her.

Misty glares hardly at the two, and finally turns to Dawn. "I don't want and need to find out what I already see! If a slut is what he wants? A slut is what he is going to get. So teach me your wisdom." She says in pleading tone.

Dawn is taken aback for a second, gives Misty a sharp look. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Misty laughs, and nudges her. "Oh for Arceus sakes Dawn, have you seen the way you wear your uniform?!"

She looks down at herself and then glances back at Misty and frowns, "Fair enough, tomorrow, we'll show them what were made of." She smirks confidently at her.

Misty sighs and shakes her head, "I hope I know what I'm getting myself into." She says in a worried tone.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Misty walks out of the bathroom the next day with her short orange hair down and out of its side pony, she raised her skirt just a tad bit shorter than the usual. Her shirt was still baggy but this time the buttons are undone, and her tie is hanging looser than normal from her neck. Her make up only added the boldness to her eyeliner.

Dawn shakes her head, "Misty, Misty, Misty. You call that slutty? Baggy shirt, and your hair looks good down, you should wear it like that more often. But it isn't seductive enough." She tells her, looking her up and down seeing what she can do.

Misty frowns, "I told you I'm not good at this." She whines.

"No, look just… do this..." Dawn pulls the shirt tighter and ties the ends together, "And raise the skirt a little higher, and fluff your hair a bit so it looks wilder."

Misty pulls her skirt a little higher, and shakes her hair, going for a little messy but an appealing sultry look.

Dawn steps back a bit to get a better view of her, and smiles. "Much better, just give me one sec." She goes through one of her bags that is still unpacked and grabs a push up bra.

"Wear this bra, and put on some lipstick!" She grabs her red lipstick, and puts it on Misty's lips. "Perfect! Now go put that bra on and Ash will be blown out of his mind." She grinned wickedly.

"Okaaay, if you're sure." She drags on, walking to change into the bra.

* * *

><p><em>Later at lunch, Misty and Ash haven't seen each other… just yet.<em>

Dawn was sitting at the lunch table alone, waiting for Misty to show up. She was picking at her food, distastefully.

All of a sudden Paul comes from out of nowhere, sitting down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Troublesome." He grunts, stealing a fry from her plate.

Dawn rolls her eyes, "Don't call me that!" She snaps loudly, "And get your freaking hand off of me." She adds on pushing his hand away from her.

Paul smirk amusedly, and chuckles, "So when are we going to seal the deal?" He wiggles his eyebrows up and down at her.

Dawn scoffs and rolls her eyes again, "I want to slap you." She slaps him in the face, "Oh, look I just did." She narrows her eyes at him.

He was taken by surprise when she slapped him, and then his shock changed into a harsh glare at her. "You do realize you are making the chase even more interesting, right?" He scowls in an annoyed tone.

"Well, enjoy the chase while you can, cause it's not going to last that long." Dawn spoke dryly.

Paul narrows her eyes at her, "And why's that?"

"Because I'm going to get suspended in the next few weeks, hopefully a month maximum." She tells him in a bored tone.

Paul scoffs at gives her a disbelieving look, "And how are you going to do that, troublesome girl?" He frowns down at her.

Dawn frowns, and gives him a blank look, "I- I… haven't planned it out just yet."

Paul chuckles, and idea comes through his mind, "How about this, I help you get suspended in the next month, and you're my girlfriend." He says in his monotone voice.

She gave him a look of confusion, "Uh…"

Paul rolls his eyes impatiently, and glares down at her. "Idiot, while you are my girlfriend. I'll help you get suspended." He then grins crookedly at her.

Dawn bites her lip shyly, "Um… how about friends with benefits?" She spoke in an unsure tone.

Paul lets out an actual laugh, and raises an eyebrow at her, "You really want to be my friend?" He states sarcastically.

Dawn laughs genuinely for the first time around him, while his grin gets bigger seeing her laugh.

"Good point, how about bed buddy?" She smirks up at him.

Paul narrows his eyes at her, and grunts. "Hn." And then his grin turns into a lopsided smirk as he looked down at her, "Bed buddy. Not bad troublesome."

She rolls her eyes at the nickname, "Deal?" She puts her hand out to shake officially.

He glares at her hand, and growls to himself before he grabs it while pulling her closer to him, and leans his forehead on hers, cupping her face gently and tilts her head up to finally crush his lips against hers aggressively. After a bit, he finally pulls away catching his breath, and stands up and leaves without a word.

Dawn's eyes were wide, with shock. And her cheeks were flushed by the intensity of the kiss. She could not believe what she is getting herself into, she touched her lips trying to register at how much electricity she felt from that kiss. She shook her head, trying to get back into her senses and rolls her eyes.

"Jackass!" She shouts, hoping her voice doesn't crack by how breathless she was from the kiss.

Paul turns around hearing her and gives her a playful/evil smirk. He then turned back around and comes face to face with Giselle and he steps back glaring at her harshly.

"What the fuck, Giselle!" He growls at her impatiently.

She stares at him, her arms crossed against her chest and she taps her foot impatiently. "What was that? Are you cheating on me?!" She screeched at him with her high pitched voice.

Paul rolls his eyes and scoffs, "Cheating on you? We were never together! Psycho path." He snarls at her angrily.

She giggles sweetly, "Oh, we are. But you just don't know it yet."

He gives her a disgusted look, "Pathetic." He glares at her harshly, and snarls at her until she finally gets frightened and scurries away, back to her table.

Paul rolls his eyes, and continues to make his leave out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Ash all of a sudden comes running in, looking around for a certain someone and then spots Dawn and takes a seat across from her.<p>

"Hey, Dawn. Have you seen Misty around?" He questions her.

Dawn smiles mischievously, "Nope. Not yet."

Ash didn't pay attention to a word she said, because he was staring behind her. His jaw agape that he could of caught so many flies. He was in shock, in awe, in astonishment. He didn't even know what to call it.

"Wow is that..?

Dawn smirks at his reaction and turns around to see her roommate walking towards them.

"Oh, there she is." She giggles slightly, enjoying the show that's about to happen.

Misty walks up to them looking completely confident on the outside, but in fact on the inside she was feeling very insecure and nervous, but she is trying to play it cool. She walks over to the table and sits on Ash's lap and wraps her arms around his neck and smiles seductively.

"Hey baby." She greets her hands playing with the back of his baseball hat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm not supposed to be updating right now. Because I have finals all this week, but I just wanted to post this because I enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys do too! Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review! thanks guys! winter break is almost here! YAY :D**


	7. If you love someone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Ash stared at Misty, absolutely stunned. "Misty! You look, um… different." He spoke with a shaky voice.<p>

Misty bites her lip and looks over at Dawn who is nodding her head up and down encouragingly.

She glances back at Ash, "I know. And it's all for you…" She spoke leaning closer to his face whispering softly.

Ash's eyes got wide at the intensity of her eyes and close proximity between them. He gulps, "I—um—"

Misty places her finger on his lips, preventing him from talking any further. "Shh." She then stands up from his lap. "Follow me." She said, while grabbing his hand and leading him out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Dawn grinned wickedly to herself, quite proud of her accomplishment. "Ah! I did that! I'm so good." She giggled out loud to herself.<p>

Her laughter got interrupted by Giselle taking a seat in front of her. She was glaring at Dawn.

"Listen freak, it doesn't matter who you were just talking to, but what does matter is you keep your filthy little disgusting hands off of my man." She tried to sound threatening.

Dawn frowned at her, and scoffed "Wow, Giselle. Desperate much?" She rolled her eyes at her.

Giselle screeched, "Shut up. Just stay away from Paul, ya hear me?"

Dawn smirked, "Well, that's going to be pretty hard, considering he's my bed buddy." She stated dryly.

"Bed buddy my ass." She whined out annoyingly.

"Oh yeah? Let's see about that." She stated confidently. Dawn glances around the room looking for Paul. She knew he left earlier, but she hoped he returned, she then saw him sitting with a couple of other guys, assuming they were his friends.

She smirked to herself victoriously, and shouted "Hey, bed buddy!"

Paul was bored, zoning out while his "friends" meaning, dumb guys who just sat at his table, because of his popularity. He wasn't paying attention to any of them, because they were just ranting away about some girls rack. He then hears someone calling him, well not his name intentionally. He smirks to himself.

He turns around to face the bluenette, and scowls at her, "What troublesome girl?"

She motions for him to come over, "Come over here for a bit." She grins happily.

He looks at her in confusion, and then shrugs his shoulders and gets up from his seat and walks over to her. "What?" He grunts.

Dawn stands up, and looks into his steely cobalt eyes and grabs his shirt, kissing him roughly. She pulls away, smirking at the surprised look on his face, "My room, tonight." She spoke breathless, and glances back at Giselle who was gaping like a Magikarp, and she laughs while walking away.

Paul was taken off guard by the kiss, and he actually grinned to himself excitedly, like a little boy on Christmas morning, while he watches her walk away from him.

Giselle scoffs, and complains "Ahem! Girlfriend over here!"

Paul ignores her and continues to stare off to where Dawn walked off from, "Get a fucking life." He snarled, and started to make his way to another table.

Giselle growls, "You will be mine, eventually!" She shouts out to him.

Paul growls under his breath, "Crazy bitch."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the janitor's closet<em>

Misty dragged Ash all the way to the janitor's closet, it was the closer than her dorm and very "inconspicuous."

At the moment she was kissing Ash roughly, and running her hand through his hair since she knocked off his signature hat.

Ash was utterly confused, not because of his usual denseness. But confused in why Misty was acting this way.

"Misty…" He tries to say, but she pulls him back into the kiss, "What…" He tries again, "Are you…" Another kiss, "Doing?" His face is grabbed again with another tender kiss.

She pulls away and leans her forehead on his, "I'm winning you over." She whispers softly, while she starts pulling on his necktie, and pulling his sweater and shirt off and starts kissing down his chest and making her way down town. **(Don't judge me, I had too xD)**

Just as she was about to reach to unbutton his pants. He grabs her from her shoulders and makes her stand up straight. "Mist, what are you doing? What's gotten into you? You're acting all like… Serena!" He growls angrily at her.

Misty glares at him and crosses her arms over her chest, "Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" She spat harshly.

Ash's glare soften, and he looks at her incredulously. "What?"

Misty blushes and turns her head away from him, "I saw how you two were last night. Just because I'm not slutty or a bad girl doesn't mean you can mess with my feelings." She said in hurt tone.

Ash frowns at her, "Misty…" He cups her cheeks and turns her face so that she is looking at him. "If you looked closely enough, you would've seen that she was making me uncomfortable. A bad girl is not my type." He tells her gently.

She looks up into his chocolate orbs, and bites her lip. "Then what is your type?" She asks nervously.

Ash smiles at her, "Sweet. Kind. Shy. A little feisty. Well, to sum it up. You." He whispers to her.

Misty bites her lip harder, trying to fight her smile. "So, you're saying I went through all this trouble for nothing?"

Ash lets go of her face, and looks her up and down and smirks. "Well, not for nothing." He says huskily.

She looks at him confused, "What do you—"

Ash interrupts her by pushing her against the wall and kissing her aggressively. He then moves down to her neck and back up her jaw line leaving kisses all over, while his hands start making their way up her shirt.

* * *

><p><em>A half hour later<em>

Dawn walks into the classroom and sits at her usual place and wonders what happened between Misty and Ash, since she hasn't seen them since.

Paul walks in the class with a bored look on his face, and spots Dawn and smirks as he walks up to her.

"So are we still on for tonight?" He questions Dawn with an annoyed look on his face.

Dawn snaps out of her thoughts and glances at Paul with a glare, "Nothing's happening until I see you start helping me get kicked out of this hell hole." She says with a snotty attitude.

Paul sneers at her and a frown forms on his face, "What? But you said—"

Dawn scoffs interrupting him, "Forget what I said I only said it to piss off Giselle." She taunted.

Paul growls impatiently, and scowls at her harshly. "Fine." He snorts angrily. "Meet me up later tonight after curfew at the computer lab." He added on irritably.

* * *

><p><em>After class<em>

Dawn still hasn't seen Misty since earlier, so she starts looking around for her eagerly wanting to know what happened with her and Ashy boy.

Misty was in a giddy mood, she was literally skipping through the halls aimlessly, until she bumped into Dawn. She giggled trying to conceal her euphoric high to avoid the inevitable stares from people in the hallway.

As she bumps into Dawn she squeals happily in a lovesick tone, "Hello my friend!"

Dawn looks at her weirdly, but grins nonetheless. "I'm guessing it went well?" She asked her, laughing slightly at her.

Misty's grin gets bigger, if possible. "Went well? It went AMAZING! And guess what? He doesn't like the whole slutty attitude, and as cheesy as it sounds he likes me for me." She sighs dreamily.

Dawn raises an eyebrow at her, "That's bullshit." She mutters bitterly.

Misty giggles at her expression, "If you say so."

* * *

><p><em>Later that night<em>

Dawn pokes her head out of her dorm room and looks left and right to see if there's anyone there. When she makes sure that the coast is clear she walks out closing the door behind her gently, not trying to wake up Misty.

Paul leaning against the wall near her dorm, was watching her with an amused look on his face at her trying to being inconspicuous. He chuckles softly to himself.

"Stop worrying troublesome there's no one here." He grunts out softly.

Dawn jumps up startled, and turns around to hit Paul's chest. "What the fuck, Shinji! You scared me!" She whisper yelled at him.

Paul stared at her for a bit before laughing hysterically at her.

Dawn pouted and narrowed her eyes at him. "What the hell, stop laughing at me! Aren't we supposed to meet up at the computer lab?" She growled at him, getting annoyed with him already.

Paul gives her a blank look, and shrugs his shoulders, pushing himself off of the wall he was leaning on. "Is it so bad to be a gentleman and pick you up so we could go on our date?" He stated sarcastically, smirking down at her wanting to get on her nerves.

She rolled her eyes at him, "In your dreams." She stated dryly walking ahead of him.

Paul smiles crookedly and catches up with her. "So, baggy shirt? Never thought I'd see you in one." He grunts out.

Dawn scoffs at him, "Yeah, well I'm not dressing up for you. I have better things in life to do than to impress a man whore like you."

Paul smirks, clearly entertained. "Feisty aren't you?" He chuckles.

Dawn chooses not to answer and rolls her eyes at him.

Paul grins while staring at her, he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her to walk faster.

"Come on. Hurry." He growled out impatiently, when really all he really wanted was any excuse to touch her.

* * *

><p><em>At the computer lab<em>

Dawn crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at him, "So how are we going to get in now genius?" She sneers at him.

Paul rolled his eyes, and grunts "Why do people keep asking me this." He grumbles to himself. He glares at her, and adds on "I obviously have access to it, idiot."

"Well, someone's cranky." She puffed her cheeks.

Paul snarls at her, and opens the door and goes inside with Dawn following him. He closes the door gently after she followed him inside. He makes his way over to one of the computers and she stays close to him. They keep the lights off so no one would catch them.

She sits in one of the chairs next to him, and glances at him in excitement. "Alright what's the plan?" She questions him curiously.

He grunts, "Hn. You'll see." Paul opens up one of the computer apps, and glances at her.

"Alright, so who's the person you hate the most at this school?" He murmured quietly.

She stares at him, narrowing her eyes.

Paul growls, and rolls his eyes. "Other than me?"

Dawn pretends to think for a second, "Obviously, Giselle. But what does that have to do with me getting in trouble?" She asked impatiently.

Paul scowls at her, "Arceus, have patience troublesome women."

She watches him log into one of the school's accounts, and she sneered, "Okay, seriously. Keys, passwords? Where in the hell do you even get all this stuff?"

Paul's eyes were on the screen, but he rolled his eyes at her nonetheless. "If you really want to know I hooked up—"

Dawn laughed, "Go figure." She spoke dryly interrupting him.

Paul grunted, "Hn. You asked."

They didn't speak for a couple of seconds, Paul found Giselle's photo meanwhile and googled a gross nude girl who had a lot of hair on her body.

Dawn was watching him, and screeched giving a disgusted look, "That's so gross!" She said while laughing.

Paul gave her an annoyed look, "Do you want to get out of this school, or not?" He growled at her impatiently.

Dawn frowned, "Yeah but—"

"Then shut up." He tells her in an annoyance.

Dawn crosses her arms over her chest and leans back on her chair and pouts like a child. "Jerk."

* * *

><p><em>A half hour later<em>

Dawn was exhausted, she has her head on Paul's shoulder, basically half asleep.

Paul glances at her and smirks to himself, he leans in closer to her ear and he whisper yells, "TROUBLESOME!"

Dawn jumps almost falling off of her chair, "I'm up, I'm up." She rubs her eyes tiredly.

Paul chuckles, "I'm done. Take a look."

Dawn looks at the computer screen, and on the screen was a photo shopped picture of Giselle over the body he picked out from google. On the bottom he wrote, 'Want this? Call this.' With a random phone number she assumed. At the bottom of that, it said 'Love DB.' In bold letters. She then bursts out laughing.

He looks at her laughing, and grins to himself. "You like it?"

Dawn had trouble breathing, trying to catch her breath. "Like it? I absolutely love it!" She said while laughing still.

Paul chuckles, "Alright, now all we have to do is print it out and then go to the copy room and make at least a hundred copies." Just when he's about to press print, he suddenly hears noises coming from outside.

His eyes widen and he turns off the computer screen. "Get under the desk." He spoke in a rush.

She looks confused and speaks, "What—" before Paul pulled her under the desk.

A random teacher opens up the door and turns on the light and looks around the room.

Dawn got an adrenaline rush was about to let out a laugh, before Paul quickly covers her mouth with his hand.

The teacher frowns, but turns off the light and closes the door.

As soon as the teacher leaves the room, she licks Paul's hand.

Paul removes his hand and wipes it on her shirt, and pushes her off of him "Ew, what the fuck?" He growls, glaring at her harshly.

Dawn was laughing so hard she started tearing up as she struggled to get out from under the desk.

Paul then rolls his eyes, starting grin at her, slightly amused. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He says chuckling, because her laugh is contagious. He turns on the monitor and prints out the picture.

Dawn finally stops laughing and wipes her eyes, "It's from the lack of sleep." She says, with still lightly giggling.

Paul rolls his eyes, "Sure…" He states sarcastically. He then grabs the picture, and walks over to the copy room while Dawn follows him.

They print around a hundred copies or more when they get there.

"So, now we distribute the pictures between the rooms?" She asked unsure of the plan.

"Yeah, and on all the boards and in the classrooms." He grunted in annoyance.

"Okay. Let's do this." She smirks triumphantly.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later, they finally finished.<em>

Paul was sitting on the floor next to Dawn, exhausted from the whole thing. But definitely not exhausted for a little reward. He glances at her, and grins. "So, do I get my treat now?"

She yawns and gives him a tired disbelieving look, "Are you kidding me? I'd be lucky if I didn't fall asleep right now. I can barely keep my eyes open." She whines crankily.

Paul chuckles, and looks away from her and grunts softly, "You know. I think we make a pretty good team…. And I know you think I only want to sleep with you, but to be honest… I think I'm actually starting to like you… and it's not easy for me to admit it…" He rants, after a few seconds when he doesn't hear a response he looks over at his side to see her fast asleep.

He frowns for a second and sighs sadly to himself, but then smiles at the sight, he then gets up and picks up Dawn bridal style and takes her to her room. He then gets there and opens up the door slowly so Misty won't wake up and gently places her in her bed and places the covers over her. Paul takes a last glance at her and then walks out of her room closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! So, finally on winterbreak. totally feel like I bombed my finals, but to cheer myself up I am writing this! Please review, make me feel better and tell me whatcha think :)**


	8. You're the best mistake I've ever made

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but by the way this chapter is a kind of a lemon so beware young folks!**

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Paul was walking casually in the hallway when someone called out his name, well last name.

"Shinji! Wait!" Dawn calls out, running up to him. She catches up to him, and looks at him suspiciously, "What happened last night? I don't remember getting to my room."

Paul narrowed his eyes at her, "You don't?" He stated in his usual monotone voice.

"No. Did I fall asleep in the hall or something?" She asked him curiously.

He then rolled his eyes at her, "If you fell asleep in the hall, how do you think you got to your room idiot girl? Sleep walking?" He stated dryly.

Dawn frowned at him, "Oh… I thought that you took me there for some reason. Or was that a dream?" She mumbled the last part to herself.

Paul chuckles darkly, "Like I wouldn't take advantage of you sleeping."

Dawn glares at him. "You're right. You wouldn't do that because you are too much of a pig to even be a gentleman to even do that." She spat harshly, and walks away from him.

Paul glares at her watching her walk away, and sighs to himself.

Ash all of sudden comes up and punches his shoulder, "Yo dude. What's up?" He asks with a grin on his face.

Paul shrugs his shoulders, "Nothing… by the way you never told me what happened between you and Missy." He grunted in annoyance, but slightly curious for his best friend.

Ash frowns at him, "Its Misty." He then smirks and adds on, "Oh nothing really. We just had sex." He states casually, while shoving his hands into his pockets and starts walking away.

A huge smirk forms its way onto Paul's face and he catches up with Ash and stands in front of him. "Awesome man."

Ash looks at him, "Why's that so awesome?"

Paul rolls his eyes at him, "Pathetic. Gee I don't know maybe it's the fact that you have been crushing on her since freshmen year?" His voice dripping in sarcasm.

Ash rolls his eyes at him, "Yeah yeah yeah."

They both start walking, and Paul glances at him again shoving his hands in his pockets now. "So how was it?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Ash looked at him in confusion, "How was what?" He asked densely.

Paul snorted at his ignorance, "The sex." He deadpanned.

Ash smirked, "Oh, believe me. It was amazing." He said still in astonishment about the whole entire thing.

Paul chuckled, "Wow, lucky bastard." He grumbled lowly, slightly jealous because he hasn't got anywhere with the troublesome women.

Ash's smirk formed into a grin, while he laughed at his best friend's sour expression. "Let me guess, Dawn still won't give you the time of day, huh?" He asked, while nudging him.

Paul growled impatiently, and muttered "She's driving me crazy…"

Ash laughs some more. "Come on, man. You have a whole school of girls at your feet, but no you go for the one you can't have." He explains to him.

Paul shrugs his shoulders, and thinks to himself _**"She's different." **_He then hears laughter coming from the bulletin board, and he smirks in amusement to himself, clearly knowing what's going on.

Ash furrows his eyebrows and looks where the crowd is, "What's going on?" He questions curiously while making his way over to the group of people to see what they are looking at, he sees the picture and immediately knew that Dawn and Paul did it, so he turns around to face him.

"Paul…" He says with a frown.

Paul had an amused glint in his eyes, with a lopsided smirk still on his face and shrugs his shoulders at him.

Ash shakes his head at him, "Whatever. But you do realize that Giselle will be hurt, right?" He says in a disapproving tone.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Screw her, hopefully this gets her off of my back." He growls out angrily.

Ash sighs to himself, "I guess she is kind of annoying, huh?"

Paul gave him a pointed look, "Annoying is an understatement of how psychotic she really is." He mumbled bitterly.

Ash laughs, "And that's revolting to you?"

Paul nodded, "Speaking of the devil herself." He nodded towards Giselle whose making her way to the crowd. A smirk appears on his face as he glances at Ash with amusement in his eyes.

"This is going to be good." He chuckled slightly, ignoring Ash who is shaking his head at him.

* * *

><p>Giselle was trying to make her way between the crowds, she huffed angrily pushing people. "Excuse me, gorgeous people are trying to walk here!" She then finally squeezes her way to the front and laughs hysterically before saying, "Who the hell is this loser?"<p>

Dawn comes up to her and smirks, "Glad you know your status at this school."

Giselle narrows her eyes at her, "What are you talking about?" She looks at the picture and gasps dramatically. "That's me from freshmen year!" She gasps again, "That's not my body! I just waxed last week!" She then turns red from the embarrassment.

Dawn laughs loudly, "Maybe you should go again. You know Paul doesn't like hairy girls." She snorts in amusement and walks over to Paul and Ash and gives Paul a huge grin, "We did it!"

"I know." He grunts nodding her head to her. He steps closer to her their faces inches apart, "We make a great team." He then leaned and whispered in her ear, "And I bet we'll make a better one in bed." He smirks down at her.

She blushes slightly at the proximity, and shoves him. "Alright, alright. Since you stuck with your part of the deal, I'll stick with mine. Come to my room tonight." She bites her lip, glancing up into his eyes.

He leans away, hands still in his pockets and winks at her, "Can't wait."

Dawn gulps, and rolls her eyes trying not to show how hot she is feeling at the moment. "I can't wait to get this night over with." She grumbles walking away.

Paul grinned, watching her walk away. "Finally." He grunts casually, trying not to show how actually excited he was.

Ash stares at him for a bit before mentioning, "Wow, I have never ever seen you this desperate over a girl."

Paul shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>After school is over<em>

Dawn decided she hadn't talked to her best friend in a while, so she calls home sort of excited to talk to Ursula.

Ursula answers after the 4th ring, "What do you want?"

Dawn frowns, thinking she doesn't know it's her. "Ur, it's me Dawn." She says slowly.

"Oh, I know who you are." She spoke rudely.

Dawn stares blankly at the wall still frowning, "Then what's with the tone. I'm your best friend Ur. You never talked to me that way."

"Not anymore you're not. I have a new best friend and she is even richer then you are." She laughs at her, and hangs up the phone.

Dawn looks down at the phone, her face full of disbelief. "What the…?"

Misty walks in the room grinning, "Hey, what's up?" She calls out to her roommate.

Dawn had a frown on her face, trying not to let angry tears fall from her face. "Other than me finding out my so called best friend was using me for my stupid money, nothing." She growls with anger.

Misty frowns, "I'm sorry" She says with complete empathy. She then sits down next to Dawn who's lying on her bed. She studies her, "You alright?" She finally asks.

"Yeah I guess." She then sits up on her bed. "But it kind of hurts knowing that she's been using me for the past years. And now, thinking of the times she asked me for money when shopping I feel pretty stupid because it was so obvious and I didn't even see it." She covers her face with her hands.

Misty rubs Dawn's back trying to comfort her. "Don't blame yourself, how would you have known? I mean like you said, you thought she was your best friend."

Dawn didn't answer instead she groaned.

Misty's frown deepened, "Oh. Well, it's her loss. I bet she was a total bitch anyway.

"Ha! Not even close! She was a total pushover. She always did what I said, and I always thought one day she would finally stand up for herself, you know? But she never did so I guess the blame was on me, maybe I was never a good friend to begin with. I mean what friend tells another friend what to do?" She says her thoughts out loud.

Misty looks at her in awe, sort of surprised that Dawn actually has feelings and is actually sharing them with her. She couldn't say anything because she was so speechless.

"Yeah, but enough of the sob story. You know my deal with Paul right?"

Misty nods her head.

"Well, he's kind of coming over tonight so can you um, go over to Ash's or something." She says biting her lip nervously.

Misty laughs at her genuinely, "Why don't you go over to their room, and take the lead like you usually do. Be a woman!"

Dawn laughs a little, "Yeah, I should do that." She says thinking about it.

Then Misty blushes, "And I'll get Ash to come to our room."

Dawn smirks at her, "Okaaay." She drags on giggling at her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, breaking their conversation. They both gave each other confusing looks not expecting anyone.

Dawn shrugs her shoulders and gets off her bed, "I'll get it." She walks over to the door and opens it. "Oh, look what the cat dragged in." She says rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Giselle is fuming at the door, "Well, hello DB." She glares at her.

Dawn smirks purely amused. "What do you want? An address to a good waxing place?" She laughs.

Giselle then smiles victoriously, "It's not about what I want. It's about what the principal wants. And right now, she wants to see you." She says triumphantly.

Dawn smiles happily. "Alright." She walks past Giselle and closes the door behind her.

Giselle looks at her in confusion, and watches her walk away thinking to herself, _"She is happy about that?"_

* * *

><p><em>When she gets to the principal's office<em>

Dawn knocks on the door and pokes her head in the office with an innocent look, "You wanted to see me?" She asks her.

Principal Cynthia nods her head, "Yes, please take a seat Miss Berlitz."

Dawn sits down in front of her.

Cynthia sighs before speaking, "So, last time you were a suspect—"

Dawn rudely interrupts her, "Suspect? What is this? An interrogation?" She scoffs crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me finish. We didn't have any evidence, but now that picture of Giselle couldn't be any more obvious. It's like you wanted to get caught." She says firmly, narrowing her eyes at her.

Dawn is jumping for joy on the inside, and she looks at Principal Cynthia innocently, "What? Me? Psh, I wouldn't want to get caught doing anything! That would be just plain stupid. But since you already know it's me. I'll save you the trouble and suspend myself." She then pretends to be sad and pouts, "I'll just go pack." She stands up ready to leave.

Principal Cynthia sighs, knowing this is what she wants and she is determined that this school will change her ways. She then speaks up, "Wait, Miss Berlitz. I'm not going to suspend you. This is the first mistake you have made, and it's just a little joke."

Dawn growls impatiently to herself, she puts on a fake smile, "Thank you, Principal Cynthia." She spoke grinding her teeth.

Cynthia laughs, "Oh, don't thank me yet. You'll have a week detention after school hours, starting tomorrow. And you only get four chances at this school. One is already gone, so you have three left. Make sure you don't do something stupid again." She tells her firmly.

She thinks to herself, _"Three more chances to screw up."_ She thinks in giddy to herself. She nods her head, "Yes, Principal Cynthia." She stands up and quickly walks out of the office.

* * *

><p>She was about to start walking towards her room, but she suddenly bites her lip and changes her mind and goes to the boys dormitory instead to Paul and Ash's room and knocks on the door.<p>

Paul opens the door, and narrows his eyes down at her in confusion. "Troublesome—"

Dawn looks into his steely eyes and she gets that funny feeling in her chest and she quickly wraps her arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

Paul gets caught off guard, but he soon responds and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him grunting in satisfaction. He pulls her into his room and shuts the door with his leg, picking her up by her thighs as she wraps her legs around his waist. He stumbles to his bed and throws her on it roughly, while she squeals.

She looks at him surprised, while he smirks before getting on top of her. She laughs, and cups his face gently brushing the hair out of his eyes while he leans in her hand feeling comfortable with her touch. Dawn then grabs his face and kisses him roughly and flips them so she is on top of him and she pulls away from the kiss with a sparkle in her eyes as she whispers in his ear, "I like to take the lead." She then nibbles on his ear gently.

Paul growls, when she found his weakness is biting. _"But does she really think I'm going to let her have her way with me? Oh, I think not." _He thinks to himself. He flips them and he's on top again and smirks down at her "Then this is going to be a battlefield troublesome girl." He grunts kissing her deeply rubbing his hands on her thighs and leans down to place kisses on her neck causing her to let out a throaty moan. He grins, and pulls away to take off his shirt.

Dawn couldn't help but stare, even though she knows she shouldn't. She hates him right? So, why were all these funny feelings coming in her chest, she should be repulsed but she can't help but feel so turned on by him all the time, "_I mean for a tall 6.2 dude, he definitely knew how to take care of himself, no wonder all the girls throw themselves at him." _Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he began taking her shirt off as well.

The shirt now off, now in her bra, but he couldn't tare his gaze away from her dark blue eyes, taking in her emotions, they were full of want, lust, and _love? No way that must be his imagination._ Like a gentleman he's not he waited for her permission to look at her, like it was wrong if he didn't ask first.

Dawn gasped at the intensity of his eyes, slowly nodding her head understanding her meaning. He lowered his eyes to her beautiful curves and thanked Arceus a thousand times before just cupping her face gently and leaning in to kiss her tenderly.

She moans in delight and flips them again and slowly drags her hand down south and unzips his pants while he lazily kicks them off and they land somewhere in his room. She was about to go for his boxers as well, but he grabs her hand making her hiss in frustration and he flips them again. He trails kisses all the way down her neck cupping her through her bra while she moans breathlessly. He smirks and continues kissing down her body until he reaches her skirt. He rips it off of her tearing the fabric.

She gasps grabbing his face bringing it back up to her eye level, now glaring at him. "You're going to get me another one of those because I'm not giving this school any damn money for it." She sneers at him.

He chuckles at her trying to threaten him and kisses her shoulder gently and moves down lower again. "Borrow one of Misty's, she won't notice." He grunts out a snarky reply.

She ignores him and then suddenly giggles lightly at the spot he just kissed and he looks up at her raising an eyebrow at her, "You're ticklish?" He asks slightly pleased with this information.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Noooo…." She tries to drag on, biting her lip, trying to hold in the giggles. When he kisses her there again.

He laughs out loud, "Don't lie." He pulls her underwear down her legs, throwing them somewhere with the rest of their garments.

She blushes slightly, getting caught in the lie and at the fact that she feels like she's naked from the inside as well. She pulls him another kiss not answering him and wraps her legs around his waist and arched into him rubbing their centers together, and he growls in pleasure, and excitement.

He slowly unclips her bra, sliding it off of her and tossing it. And then his lips were against her breast, flicking and sucking as he heard her delicate moan. He cupped the other lonely one going the same pace before switching. Dawn was thrashing back and forth in pleasure.

She moaned louder, when he pulled away and she growled in disappointment and he grabbed her hands in one of his pinning them above them as he looked down at her. She was surprised at the fact that she was enjoying being dominated when usually she's the one who takes the lead. She narrows her eyes at him, waiting for him in anticipation and hunger at what he will do next, but he didn't he is just staring at her with a big lopsided smirk on his face.

She raises her eyebrow, "What?" She asks impatiently.

Paul chuckled, "Say it."

Dawn looks at him incredulously, "Say what?"

He leans down and kisses her hungrily and she moaned in delight, but groaned when he pulled away. He kept their faces inches apart, and whispered, "My name. Moan my name, like that's the only word you know." He snarled.

She tried to hold in her moan from his tone, "No—"

She desperately tried to let out, but he plunged two of his fingers in her sensitive spot and she cried out trying to break free from his tight grip on her hands.

She cried out again in pleasure as he started moving his fingers, and he growled out, "Say it." Swirling and twisting all around.

Dawn gasped at the intensity of his voice, and the feeling he was making her feel. "Paul—"

She whimpered as he quickened his fingers pace and she finally screamed out, "Paul. Please." As she came right on his fingers. He smirked down at her while she glared at him harshly.

He pulled out his fingers, and sucked up her juices and licked his lips, while she stared hard at his lips. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again and she flipped them right over so she was on top. He growled out in anger, not liking the feeling of being a subordinate. He was about to turn them over again, when she smirked deviously and said, "My turn."

He looked at her in confusion, and cup him in her hand and he grumbled in pain of how bad he needed release, and in pleasure of how good her hands felt on him. She pulled his boxers down and threw them with the rest of their clothes. She gasped at his size, seeing him hard as rock was definitely different than seeing him nude the other day. He smirked at her reaction, "Told you I was big enough for you." He grunted.

She decided to answer by taking him in her mouth, surprising him. He moaned in delight as she sucked, licked, like it was a lollipop. He then let out a growl, when she started scraping her teeth against it gently, _"How did she know he liked it rough? Who fucking it knows, it's like they were meant together that's for sure." _He thought grimly to himself. He threw his head back, in pleasure. Not wanting to come just yet he grabbed her hair, and pulled her off of him and turned them around.

She gave him a look that basically says, 'what the fuck'. But he quickly answered, "I want to come inside you." He grunted huskily, while she blushed at his words.

He grabs a condom from his drawer, and slides in on before glancing at her, in awe. "You're… you're beautiful." He says lamely, in a soft whisper like he was afraid to say it. She blushed more at the comment while he straddles her hips, and looks at her with a scared look, like he's afraid that she would say no and that they came this far for nothing. She smiles warmly at him as her heart beat increases and nods her head eagerly at him.

He thrusts into her making them both moan out in pleasure. He goes agonizingly slow at first and leans his forehead on hers not breaking any eye contact from her eyes. Dawn's nails dug into his lower back, urging him to go faster, that she could handle the beast that she won't break like glass. He obliged by moving faster as she tightened her legs around his waist feeling him deeper inside of her. Dawn moved her hands up from his back to yanking at his hair, while he starting leaving bite marks all over her skin, like he was claiming her like a mate. All they felt was pure bliss, with both of them biting, and kissing, and whispering dirty words to each other, it was like they both were in sync together.

After a long while, her hips began to buck wildly and her walls began to clench around him, and Paul groaned at the feeling of her squeezing him. He pressed his lips to hers as his fingers began rubbing her center, so they could come together.

"Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul." She chanted while she finally let out a wail of his name.

"Dawn!" He roared, coming alongside with her as they both came down from their high.

He rolled off of her, as they both lay side by side breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"That was…." Paul started to say.

"Something…" She finished, biting her lip, not wanting to admit how actually good it was.

"Something…?" Paul grunted, giving her a blank stare.

"I've… I've had better before." She stuttered to say, but he was too out of it that he didn't catch it.

He growled enraged at this women, he pulled her against him wrapping his arm around her tightly, about to kiss her again when she pulled away glaring at him harshly.

"Slow you're role, plum head. A deal is a deal, you got me in trouble once, and this happened once." She snapped at him, not wanting to gain feelings for him at all. But it was like her heart had a mind of its own because it can't control its pace when she's around him.

Paul narrowed his eyes at her and tightens his grip on her waist, and grabs her chin to face him, "And who said I'm going to follow the rules of this deal anyway?" He grunts, stealing a kiss from her before she could reply.

Dawn couldn't help but kiss back, as he kissed her tenderly. He pulled away with a grin on his face as she blushes and huffs her cheeks angrily, "You don't just get to do that."

His grin grows wider and he feigns innocence, "Do what?" He chuckles, as he kisses her again, actually smiling in the kiss.

She can't help but smile back, as he continued to kiss her over and over again, pulling her against his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, another quick update since it's winter break an all ;) but this is my first time writing a lemon, so please don't criticize to harshly! Let me know what you guys think, and Do you guys think Paul and Dawn will get closer? Or will something make them crumble, hmm like Giselle for instance? Leave a review please! Thank you guys! I hope everyone has a happy holiday! Bye for now!**


	9. I still get jealous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

Dawn walks out of her room, wearing her uniform as usual, surprised that Misty refused to get up. She stole one of her skirts by the way, since a certain someone ripped hers. But anyways, she walks out of the dorm to see that there's no one. She gets really confused because usually the place is flooded with people. She then spots someone.

"Hey!" She shouts at him.

Paul turns around and looks at her strangely, "What the fuck are you wearing?" He grunts, raising his eyebrows at her in amusement.

Dawn narrows her eyes at him, and scoffs. "Okay what the hell do people want from me, people are all like 'wear the uniform' and when I do wear it you ask me what I'm wearing? UGH make up your damn minds." She sighed in annoyance.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Idiot. It's Saturday."

Dawn's eyes widened, "WHAT."

Paul rolled his eyes again, "Now you know troublesome girl." He grunts, and starts to turn and walk away.

Dawn frowns not wanting him to leave. "Wait, this isn't the way this conversation is supposed to go! You're supposed to hit on me and be an asshole, while I bash on you."

Paul scoffs, "Well, sorry for not being in the mood to tick you off." He mocks sarcastically, and turns to start walking away again.

"Wait!" She calls out to him again, "We are allowed to go out right?"

Paul doesn't turn around this time, but you could just tell he was annoyed. "No, we're just supposed to stay in this prison until we die." He spoke, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dawn growls at him, "Jerk!"

Paul waves his hand, and continues walking away.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

Misty kisses Ash's cheek and sits next to him at the lunch table, it isn't lunch time but they're just sitting outside. "Hey babe."

Ash grins at her, "Hmm, babe. I like the sound of that." He says while chuckling.

She giggles, "What are you doing?" She asks him.

Ash laughs, "Obviously just sitting here."

Misty rolls her eyes, and smiles sheepishly at him. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Ash's grin grew wider and he scoots closer to her and cups her face and kisses her chastely. "You're too cute." He pauses and thinks of an idea, "Hey, wanna go downtown to get a drink or something?" He wraps his arm around her shoulder with a grin still on his face.

"Yeah, sure. But can we bring Dawn along? She really wants to get out of here, even if it's just for a few hours." She looks at him with pleading eyes.

Ash sighs softly before answering, "Alright. But only if Paul comes along as well. They'll keep arguing that they won't even notice us gone when we're there." He smirks at his plan, knowing the reaction of it all will be hilarious.

She giggles, "You planning on setting them up, aren't you?" She asks, already knowing what was going through his mind.

He was about to respond with a remark when all of a sudden Paul plops down on the table with a grunt.

He smirks at the two of them, and glances at Misty. "Hn. Heard you too did the dirty last night." He scowls amusedly.

Ash glares at him impatiently, "Oh, like you and Dawn did?"

Paul shrugs his shoulders, "I'm not ashamed to talk about it, want to know the details?" He grunts.

Ash rolls his eyes, "Cause you're shameless." He remarks dryly.

Paul narrows his eyes at Ash, glaring at him until Ash finally broke eye contact, not wanting to get punched today.

Misty glances back and forth between the two roommates/best friends. She raises her eyebrows, "Wow. I'm really feeling the love between you two." She states dryly.

Paul rolls his eyes, "Didn't know you were smart enough for sarcasm." He states rudely.

Misty narrows her eyes at him, "Anyways, Ash and I are going downtown later, you wanna come?"

Paul gives them a disgusted look, "With you two? Who are probably going to be making out all day? And acting all lovey dovey? Gee, no thanks." He mocked.

Ash tightens his grip on Misty, and smirks at his roommate, "Dawn's coming." He waggles his eyebrows up and down at him.

Paul smirks back, "When are we leaving?"

Misty starts cracking up, laughing, "Just to make sure, you do realize that she practically hates you right?" She asks him, slightly curious about this whole situation.

Paul's smirk grew bigger, if possible. "That's what makes it fun." He sneers.

Misty shakes her head, still laughing. "Now I can see why she does."

Ash sees something behind Paul and chuckles a bit amused. He glances back at Paul, "Hey, Paul. It looks like another guy is planning on stealing your woman."

Paul looks at Ash in confusion and frowns, and sees Barry trying to kiss Dawn while she's trying to get out of his grasp, he snarls pissed off, and suddenly starts seeing red. "Excuse me" He growls, getting up and walks over to them.

"Oi Barry." He snapped angrily.

Barry has his arms locked around Dawn's waist tightly, he glances at Paul with a glare, "What?"

He snarls at him, and grabs his shirt and punches him in the stomach so hard that he flew a couple of feet backwards. "Don't go taking what's mine, if you know what's good for you." He grunts, furiously. He glares at Dawn, who was shocked at his anger. He grabs her wrist tightly and drags her away, "Come on troublesome." He snaps irritably.

Dawn shakes off the shock, and rips her hand out of his grip, "Why'd you do that?" She snapped angrily at him.

Paul scoffs at her angry look, and narrows his eyes at her, crossing his arms over his chest, "You're angry at me? Can't you say you're welcome like a normal person?" He sneers at her, still riled up from being jealous, and angry.

Dawn rolls her eyes, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, asshole."

Paul snarls, "Well, it didn't look like you were doing a good job." He grunts sharply.

She huffs to herself, and walks away to sit at the table where Misty and Ash were, they were watching the whole thing, with pure entertainment.

Paul clenches his fist, still pissed off and wanting to beat the shit out of someone, He growls and walks away in a bad mood.

Misty gives her a look, "Why didn't you just thank him?" She asks her roommate.

Dawn sighs to herself, covering her face with her hands, "Because it'd be like surrendering myself to him. Ugh, whatever." She complains.

Misty sighs, frowning at her. But decides to change the subject, "We're going downtown. Want to come?" She asks.

Dawn uncovers her face and gave her an incredulous look, "Do you even have to ask?" She squealed, excited to get the hell out of this place, even if it's just for a couple of hours.

Misty raises her eyebrows at her, and laughs, "Okay, we'll probably leave at 3."

Dawn nods her head, agreeing.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

Misty groans impatiently, waiting for Dawn with Ash and Paul. "Where is that girl?" She whines.

Paul smirks, "Misty, Misty, Misty." He puts an arm around her shoulder, "Looks like hers, don't just happen." He states, and looks down at her, "I mean you wouldn't know." He comments rudely. But in a sort of joking manner, no one really knows anymore with him.

She growls at him, "Jackass, where's my mallet!" She hits his arm off of her.

Paul chuckles, amused, avoiding her hits by hiding behind Ash.

Ash complains, when Misty hits him trying to get to Paul. "Hey! Ow! St—stop Hey!" He grabs Misty's arms, He glares at Paul, holding back his girlfriend.

Paul frowns at him, raising his hands in surrender.

Ash groans, "Can you not be a dick, just for once in your life?" He sneers with anger.

Dawn comes running, "Sorry, I'm la—" and looks at all them in confusion, "Did I miss something, why do you all look like in a bad mood?" She then glances at Paul. "I take back my question, now seeing the answer." She rolls her eyes and adds on, "What is he even doing here anyways?" She sneers at the couple.

Paul smirks, "Obviously, I'm coming idiot." He sneers down at her amused.

Dawn scoffs, still glaring at him, "Weren't you mad at me a couple of hours ago? I swear, you really are bipolar." She taunts.

Paul growls thinking of the incident, and steps closer towards her, leaning down, "I can never stay mad at you." He says smugly.

She blushes at the proximity, and pushes him away from her, trying to play it off, "Get away from me!" She screeches at him.

He chuckles at her in amusement.

"You are such a jerk, plum head!" She yells furiously at him.

Before Paul was about to reply, most likely another snarky remark. Ash cut in.

"Alright alright, if you two are done, we'd like to go before curfew." He spoke interrupting the chaos.

Paul smirks down at Dawn, while she was clenching her fist eyes glaring at Paul, trying to murder him with them.

* * *

><p><em>They walk to the bus stop.<em>

Misty was just about to step on the bus, when Dawn sneers in disgust.

"Wait! Wait, were getting on that thing?" She points at it, her eyes filled with repulsion.

Misty sighs, afraid something like this would probably happen, she turns to face Dawn. "What? You're too prestigious to take the public bus?"

Dawn scoffs, and crosses her arms over her chest. "It's filled with filthy disgusting people." She complains, dramatically.

"Yeah, make sure you say that on the bus." She comments cynically, before stepping on the bus with Ash following her.

Paul steps forward, about to walk on and turns around giving her look, "Really, troublesome? Aren't you coming?" He grumbles to her.

Dawn had a contemplating frown on her face, "No….." She drags on.

Paul sighs, and jumps off the steps of the bus and sits down on the bench next to her.

Dawn moves away from him.

Paul smirks moving closer to her, watching the bus leave.

Dawn scoots away again, while Paul just scoots closer to her again.

She moves away again, not realizing she's almost at the end of the bench.

Paul still wearing the smirk, scoots closer.

Dawn moves away again, but since she was at the end of the bench she falls on her ass, "Ow!" She complains.

Paul's smirk, formed into a huge grin, while he bursts out laughing at her. "Pathetic!" He says, continuing to laugh.

She sneers at him, "I really really don't like you."

He grins down at her before offering his hand to help her up, "And I really really like you."

She slaps his hand away, "You only like sex." She snaps at him irritably.

Paul shrugs, not agreeing or disagreeing with her.

Dawn scoffs, getting up from the floor and sits at the other side of the bench.

Paul still chuckling at her, "Look, I know you wanted to go somewhere, to the mall or somewhere else. I can take you there if you want. It's not that far away." He rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

Her eyes light up when he says the mall, "The mall?"

He rolls his eyes again, and groans internally. "Yes, the mall troublesome."

She looks at him suspiciously, "Fine. But no funny business, no touching, flirting or anything, got it?" She gives him a pointed look.

Paul frowns, "Fine. Let's go already." He snarls, and then thinks to himself, _I hate touching, but why did it pain me when she said that? Ugh what is the stupid girl doing to me._

Dawn gets up after Paul and follows him.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes later<em>

"Paul! I thought you said the mall was close." She whined to him.

Paul rolls his eyes at her in annoyance, just because he likes her, doesn't mean he doesn't get annoyed with her. "I didn't say it was close, I said it was not that far away. There's a difference idiot." He mumbles dryly, and annoyed with her complaining.

She groans, "Not far away is close, idiot!" She mocks, impatiently.

Paul sighs in aggravation, "No. not far away is not far nor close, close is close, far is far. Ergo I was right." He growls at her.

Dawn squints her eyes at him, seeing that she was getting on his nerves and she smirks to herself in pure delight. "Since when do stupid people like you, use the word 'ergo'?"

Paul grunts, "Hn. Since idiot troublesome girls like you ask annoying questions like those." He spoke maliciously.

Dawn frowns, "Jerk." She mumbles to herself walking ahead of him not wanting to be near him.

Paul grumbles to himself, and catches up with her. "Well, if I'm such a jerk why don't you go to the mall alone? Oh, wait because you need this jerk, to lead you there." He grunts mockingly.

Dawn sneers at him, "I don't need you." She starts walking and then sees that there are two paths she could go, she sighs and stomps her foot. She turns back and walks up to Paul, who's standing there wearing a lopsided smirk. "Fine. I need your directions." She sighed.

Paul rolls his eyes, "Then stop complaining." They both start walking and he purposely brushes his hand on hers.

She glares at him, "What did I say about touching?"

"And what did I say about complaining?" Sneering down at her, not letting her overpower him.

She stares up at him and notices his eyes were lighter gray at the moment. "You're eyes are gray, I thought they were always darker than that." She states randomly.

Paul frowns, and turns his face away from her with a light blush on his cheeks. His face hardens, thinking of how many girls threw themselves at him, just because of his eyes, or even his good-looking façade anyway. "Apparently girls like it." He grunts, still walking.

Dawn tries not to let out a laugh, but she giggles at his face, like he was scarred from something. She then realized she actually laughed, and mumbles incoherently to herself "Damn it."

Paul turns to look at her with a grin on his face, hearing that wonderful sound again, "Did I just make you giggle?" He teases slightly.

She purses her lips so she wouldn't laugh, but can't help but let out a tiny grin, "Nooo…" She drags on innocently.

He chuckles, "Keep denying it troublesome girl." He pokes her side, and she jumps up, because he got the spot where she was ticklish at. He smirks at her jump, memorizing that one spot, but dying to figure out where else she was ticklish.

She lets out a couple of giggles, still trying to frown at him but not succeeding.

He grins watching her smile, that smile of hers makes his heart beat just a little faster than its normal pace. He steps forward tickling her again, while she tries to push him away.

She was laughing hysterically now, "Stop!" She tries to grab his hands and walk backwards, "Stop it Paul! Seriously!" She tries again but she ends up tripping backwards.

Before Dawn could fall, Paul was there to grab waist and pulls her upright against his chest so she wouldn't fall. His hands were wrapped tightly around her waist while one of her hands was on his chest, and the other one gripping his arm tightly.

He stares down at her, while she stares up at him blushing. Paul doesn't know if she was blushing because she was embarrassed that she almost fell, or their close proximity.

She lets go of his chest and arm, and steps back while Paul lets her go.

She clears her throat awkwardly, "Th—thanks…" She mumbled softly, the blush still evident on her cheeks, while they both continue to walk.

He flushes slightly too, and coughs, "Uh—sure." He says lamely, while walking with her.

It was quiet for a bit, before Paul broke the silence, with a devious smirk, "Next time, try not to be a klutz, troublesome."

She groans, "You just had to ruin it with a snarky comment."

Paul chuckles, "Aw, is the little girl mad that I ruined the 'romantic moment'?"

Dawn flushes again hitting his shoulder, "We didn't have a moment!" She sneers at him.

"Keep telling yourself that." He smirks down at her, winking.

She huffed at him crossing her arms, "We did not have a moment!"

He had a smug grin on face, clearly enjoying this. "Yes we did."

She pouted, "No we didn't!" She argued back.

"Yes we did." He argued back.

"UGH! No we didn't!" She glared at him.

He laughs and looks down at her, "Yes we—"

Dawn grabs his face suddenly and kisses him hard shutting him up. She pulls away, while Paul looks at her dazed in confused.

"Thank god, you shut up." She huffs, with a blush on her cheeks avoiding all eye contact with him. She walks forward, continuing onwards.

Paul watches her walk and smiles to himself, shaking his head at how crazy this girl is, and how she was making him feel.

* * *

><p><strong>An: HI! So, I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter! Let me know your thoughts by reviewing, pretty pretty please? Thank you guys! enjoy :)**


End file.
